Called Out In The Dark
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Blaine AnderBerry,is deaf, and after 4 years being home schooled, he's rejoining school at his older sister Rachel's school MckKinley High. To help cope he's given a scribe by the school to hear for him and help him get through each day as a mentor. Neither Blaine nor Rachel knew it would be one of Rachel's best friends Kurt Hummel who was allocated as his scribe.
1. Chapter 1

_-I don't want to do this any more._

_-You can't give up now, we're not even there yet_

_-I'm scared okay!_

_-Oh BB,_

_-Don't you __**'Oh BB'**__ me! I'm not a child!_

_-I know BB but I'm your overprotective big sister. Give me some leeway here_

_-There's giving you leeway and letting you treat me like a child. I may be scared but I'm not a child._

_-BB I know but -iknskdnfv._

Blaine laughed at his sister as their car rolled over a bump in the road and her signing went array, her hands flailing and then grabbing the armrest on her door to steady herself.

_-BB, give it a week. You can't run from school forever and you're good at it all anyway._

_-Then why can't I just get home-schooled?_

_-Because you wanted to be independent and an adult._

_-Shit I hate it when you use my own words against me,_

_-Signs. I use your signs against you,_ she laughed sticking her tongue out at him. He wished he could hear her laugh again. He could imagine it in his head and remember what it used to be like but not hear it any more.

_-ANYWAY _she signed, her face showing her exasperation when her voice and hands couldn't, _give it a week. If things are terrible I wont force you to stay. I'll always stick up for you and be there if you need me but I would hate to see you miss out on having friends and experiencing life because of some fucking accident._

_-I should not have let you learn swear words, _Blaine laughed to himself.

_-Come on BB, cheer up. It's going to be okay._

_-So you say. But I'll hold you to your signs. Here goes I guess..._

Their car rolled to a stop and they both climbed out of the car.

"I'll be back at the end of the day to pick you up unless you text me otherwise. If Glee's on after school text me Rach." Their father both spoke and signed simultaneously from the driver's seat. Blaine nodded and ignored the patronising. He could lip read you know. He rolled his eyes at his sister who started talking very quickly with their father about arrangements for when Glee club would be on.

When she finally shut up they walked into the school, towards the main office for Blaine to collect his timetables.

"Blaine, welcome to McKinley High. Now you know we've arranged for a scribe for you and he should be here soon. He also knows a fair amount of sign language too so hopefully you won't feel isolated. Ah here you are," the kind receptionist spoke slowly to him, making sure he could read her lips. Blaine turned to see a vaguely familiar boy in the doorway who the receptionist had clearly been referring to.

"Rachel" Blaine saw the boy say. Crap he still had Rachel hanging around him, he'd forgotten about that.

Rachel then said something and ran to give the boy a hug. Blaine recognized him from glances through his doorway. Rachel often had sleepovers with friends but Blaine always stayed to himself when she had friends over. He was pretty sure the boy had stayed over before but couldn't place a name to his face. Blaine rolled his eyes at his enthusiastic sister and watched as she gushed something **very** quickly to him.

"Blaine?" the receptionist tapped his elbow so that he could read her lips again. "This is Kurt. He's your scribe and clearly one of your sister's friends."

Blaine nodded and gave a small wave to the boy. He waved back before signing -_Hello._

_-Hey,_

_-Blaine, Kurt's like one of my best friends. I bet you two will get on like a house on fire and stuff. Anyway I should let you two get to know each other and I also promised Finn I'd go find him before lessons started. I'll see you at break okay? I know where your locker is and I'll meet you there okay? _Rachel signed quickly before hugging Blaine tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek which he turned bright red at and then hugged Kurt before saying a quick thank you to the receptionist and leaving.

_-Hey Blaine. I apologize if I get this wrong; I'm a little out of practice. Do you want me to show you round school?_ Kurt signed. He wasn't half bad at it though his slowness did show he was clearly very out of practice.

"Sure." Blaine said out loud, with no idea how he sounded to Kurt but hoping it wasn't stupid, off pitch, embarrassingly weird or shaky from his nerves. It was a new school after all.

This seemed to catch Kurt off guard but he then smiled and led the way outside. He gave Blaine a quick tour and showed him where his locker was before the bell went and they headed for their first lesson. Once there, Kurt quickly explained to the teacher who Blaine was and she was nice, smiling politely and saying what looked like "Sure Kurt. Go grab a seat with him,"

Kurt led them to the back of the classroom and slid into a chair as Blaine slid into the next one.

He grabbed out his books for the French lesson that was about to start as Blaine did the same though was surprised by the note that appeared on top of his book before he'd even opened it.

_'__Hey. I'm not going to lie, I'm not very good at signing so I apologize again for any mistakes I make in advance. I'd love to speak with you in sign language in lessons but I'm not as confident as I used to be so for a while d'you mind if we talk using notes like this? Sorry if it seems like a cop-out, Kurt x_' the note read in a clear but elegant handwriting. Blaine looked up at Kurt who smiled slightly before grabbing his last book from his bag. He'd clearly written this in advance but it was still thoughtful and kind that he'd taken the time to do so. Blaine opened his notebook and grabbed a pen to write a note back.

'_It's fine, you don't have to keep apologizing. I haven't been signing that long so I'm not exactly always perfect either. It's probably easier to write notes because you're more likely to understand all of what I'm saying this way. I'm glad I someone else to talk to other than my sister though. Thank you,  
>Blaine'<em>

Blaine slowly tore out the page so as not to make any noise because though he couldn't hear it he could see the French teacher was talking and he didn't want to attract attention. He passed it across the table to Kurt who read it quickly.

'_I've gotta say I'm impressed then. Not only are you super quick at understanding sign language - I could tell from how fast your sister signed - but you also manage to put up with Rachel 24/7. Got any tips on that? I could use them every now and then, :P K'_

Blaine laughed as silently as he could at the end.

'_I'm honestly not sure how to help you there. She is a total nightmare but she's backed off a bit recently for sorta obvious reasons. I've always been a little glad I don't have to put up with her a school but now I have a feeling I'm not going to be enjoying it much, B'_

'_Why's that?'_

'_Um, have you met my sister? She'll either be a crazy overprotective annoying sister or spend the entire time embarrassing me, something that if I'm honest I can do fine by myself, :P'_

'_Well that's probably true. But still, if she starts being either of those I'll be here. Someone other than her to talk to. I know it sucks being isolated and I hope by having me to talk to you wont feel isolated here.'_

'_But, my sister always talks highly of you and you sound really popular. I remember her telling me you were on the school cheerleading team for a while too. Why would you know how it feels being isolated? - PS sorry if I'm being ignorant or jumping to conclusions. You just seem like such a nice person,'_

'_Blaine, I'm gay. That's not something that generally gets me popularity here. I'm the only out person here too so that hasn't really helped me. But it's fine, I've moved on and don't let it get me down and have stood up to my bullies who've actually backed off me since. It's in the past but I'm still not exactly _popular_.'_

_-I'm sorry, _Blaine mouthed and signed simultaneously. Kurt shrugged and pointed to the words 'I've moved on' which made Blaine's stomach knot slightly. Did that mean he'd moved on from being gay? Surely not because he admitted at the beginning there that he was but ugh! Stupid internal conflictions. Either way he sure hoped that he could stay fairly quiet about his being gay if it would only cause him stress and bullying.

'_Do you have a sign for your name?'_ Blaine wrote to change the subject. It seemed like it wasn't one Kurt wanted to particularly divulge much into with him over.

Kurt nodded and showed him and Blaine noted it to memory quickly for future use.

_And you?_ Kurt signed. Blaine showed him the two variations.

_This one-_ he signed the first one. _-is the one for Blaine, but this is what Rachel calls me._ He signed the second one.

'_It looks like BB to me. Is that right?'_ Kurt wrote. Blaine nodded and blushed a little.

'_Rachel's nickname for me. Halfway between _baby brother_ and_ Blaine. _We couldn't think of anything more imaginative but quick to use 4 years ago_'

'_It's cool. I like it.' _Kurt wrote.

'_You're just saying that to be nice, :P'_

'_Am not!'_

'_Either way, aren't we in a lesson?'_

'_Yeah, but it's the first lesson back after break. You never learn much back in this lesson. Plus I already know French fluently.'_

'_Impressive' _Blaine wrote, raising an eyebrow playfully.

'_Shit! I forgot you might not be as fluent as me. God I'm an idiot. Please tell me I haven't just gotten you behind already,'_

'_You haven't. Whilst I've been out of school I've kept myself occupied by learning languages. Sign, French, Spanish and most importantly, Rachel AnderBerry,'_

Kurt looked as if he was repressing a giggle at his words, pursing his lips and his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink.

'_**Please** tell me you're fluent in Rachel AnderBerry. I'm still only learning.'_

'_I'll coach you if you like, if you're any good at social skills and happen to have any wisdom to exchange :P'_

'_Totally. Are you fluent in all of the above?'_

'_Yes except in Rachel and sign. I'm only almost fluent there.'_

'_Wow. Now who's impressive? :P now I see why they let you into the year above.'_

'_Yeah, that plus I'm pretty academic so they figured I'd probably be smart enough to do pretty well in these lessons too.'_

'_Okay, you'd better have something you're terrible at because right now you sound waaay too good to be true. I mean, you're good at, like, everything from what I've heard. Please tell me that's not all true,'_

'_Oh god. What has Rachel told you about me?'_

'_She says you're good at sport, you're really good at academic subjects like math and science, you draw like an artist and you dance fairly well too, and now you're telling me you're fluent in 4 languages and one of them is **Rachel**_ _for god sake. Is that all correct?'_

'_Well, not like **all** sports. I'm good at boxing because I practice a lot. But yeah, I guess the rest is all true. Except the art thing, I'm pretty sure she's making that up because I'm only sort of good at drawing and I can only draw people from real life observations. I'm crap at landscapes or painting or whatever.'_

Blaine slumped slightly in his seat and put his pen down, shoving his hands into his pockets and hiding behind his hair. He bit his lip without thinking about it and started reading the teacher's notes on the board. It was all pretty standard stuff in a fairly neat handwriting that Blaine understood easily.

A folded note appeared on Blaine's lap and he turned to see Kurt with his lips pursed staring intently at his open textbook. His eyes didn't move though so Blaine knew he wasn't reading it. He unfolded the note and read.

'_Hey. I'm sorry. Ignore me okay? I'm just jealous. I wish I was so talented across the board. I'm usually mediocre at most things so now I feel like a right idiot sat next to you. And then you're almost an entire year younger than me so now I feel reeeeally stupid. I hope I haven't upset you, K'_

Blaine had only just finished reading the note when students started standing in his peripheral vision, a sign the lesson was over. He shoved his books away and slid the note into his pocket.

_-Kurt _Blaine signed after tapping the boy's shoulder to get him to look at him again. _-It's okay. I'm not upset I'm just not used to... talking to someone properly._ He sighed. -_I haven't had a friend in 4 years and to have someone say really nice things about me is such a change._

He looked at his feet shyly and hoped Kurt had interpreted his words correctly when he felt Kurt pull him into a hug. He hesitantly returned the hug and pulled back to see Kurt smiling at him.

_-Sorry. I felt like you deserved a hug. Now come on, let's not keep the witch waiting._

_-The witch?_

_-Your sister. I'm afraid I commonly refer to her as that a lot. I hope you don't mind._ Kurt laughed slightly. God what Blaine would give to hear his laugh first hand and not just have to guess that he was laughing...

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this. it'll be part one of at least a few and I'll hopefully update soon. :D

ALSO, all the signing has a dash like this - before, and all the written notes are 'like this'. just to make it easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

-_Blaine! How was your first ever class at McKinley high!_

_-It wasn't too bad. I didn't actually do anything because it was French. Instead I got to know Kurt more and I'm starting to think my concern this morning was all for nothing. Everything seems great so far. But yeah, we are only one class in,_ Blaine replied to his sister as they neared Blaine's locker at the beginning of break. He suppressed a laugh because Rachel was with her boyfriend Finn and he didn't understand them at all. Blaine unlocked his locker and put his French textbook inside and pulled out his timetable.

_-What class you got next?_

Blaine felt very conscious of Finn's slightly gaping look at their conversation as he checked his timetable.

_-Rachel! You put me down for glee club!_

_-oh come on I had to!_

_-Kurt?_ Blaine signed, turning to the other boy. _-Please tell me that doesn't say glee club and that I'm temporarily blind too. _He handed Kurt his timetable and pointed at the second class of the day. Kurt pursed his lips and nodded apologetically.

_-If I had somewhere to storm off to right now in anger I would be gone. You know that Rachel._

_-Blaine I know how much you love music even if you haven't been able to hear it properly for 4 years and think about it! Even if you can't hear it you can help up make up the numbers if we don't get many people this year. If we do get enough you can totally drop it and use the classes as free's to study._

_-I hate you Rachel._

_-You love me really._

_-Kurt, can we go before I decide to do something stupid like hit my sister?_

_-Sure. We might as well get there early and explain to the teacher though._ Blaine nodded unhappily and followed after Kurt.

"Rach, your brother is... odd."

"Finn I know he seems weird but please remember it's hard for him. He can't hear us and I know how hard it must be for him. I've spent over 3 years trying to convince him to come back to school and I really want him to stay." Rachel said quickly.

"I feel bad for him. I mean... 4 **years** without being able to hear. It must be so hard..." Finn looked pretty sad but Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I feel bad for hardly talking about him all this time but you see why, right?"

"Yeah... hey c'mon. We might as well go to Glee. The bell'll go in a moment."

"Sure," Rachel said, kissing his cheek again and holding his hand as they walked the corridors.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt pretty awkward for a while whilst Kurt explained aloud Blaine's story to their teacher for Glee club: Mr Shuester. After a couple of minutes Kurt turned to Blaine to relay the info.<p>

_-He says if you really don't want to stay that's okay with him but he'd love to just have people who are interested in music to make up numbers. He reckons we might get at least enough to compete this year and if we do you don't have to stay. He says we can work something out. You okay?_

_-Yeah. I'm a little worried though. Rachel said that new members have to audition and I don't know that I can..._

_-It's okay. He doesn't expect you to. If you remember a song well enough to try and sing it that's fine but you don't have to._

_-Okay. I guess I could but maybe not today. I don't think I could do it today._

_-That's okay Blaine. Let's go sit. Everyone will be here soon,_

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into a chair fairly near the back of the room, climbing the short steps to the back row and taking seats. Kurt pulled out a set of post-it notes from his bag and wrote something quickly to show to Blaine.

'_Um, can I have your phone number? So we can talk and stuff outside of school, you know. :)'_

Blaine practically beamed at him.

_-Sure_ Blaine signed. Kurt then pulled out his phone and Blaine typed his number in and saving the new contact. Kurt then fiddled with his phone for a moment before shoving it away. Blaine looked at him a little confused but then felt his bag vibrate on the floor and laughed. He pulled his vibrating phone from his bag and opened the new text.

'_Hey Blaine! Guess who! x' _it read.

'_I have no idea. Who on earth could this be? :P' _Blaine replied after saving the number as Kurt. Kurt was just typing his reply when the five-minute bell went and Rachel and Finn walked into the room. Blaine didn't hear the bell but saw his sister and scowled at her. She shot him an apologetic look back and grabbed a seat in front of him the next row forward. He crossed his legs and just so happened to kick the back of her chair. She turned to give him a look and he just smiled innocently.

_-What?_ He signed smiling. She rolled her eyes at him before turning around again. Other students quickly filed in, sitting in the three rows until they were almost full, students from seemingly every cliché possible. There were two girls in cheerleading outfits, an Asian couple that were managing to walk and kiss at the same time without tripping, a boy in a wheelchair who sat in the middle where there was a gap in the chairs, a very diva-looking African American girl who sat right next to Kurt and started talking and a tall boy with a Mohawk. The brunette cheerleader said something but Blaine didn't catch it. He knew she was talking about him though because she looked right at him as she spoke. Blaine looked to Kurt for translation but he was busy rolling his eyes at the girl. He looked at her again, getting a proper look and as their eyes met he suddenly felt nervous. The way she looked at him, like she was appraising him. Ugh. Really? The teacher said something and all of the class sat still and looked towards him. Rachel jumped up after a few moments and gestured to Blaine who did not want to get up with her. She signed at him quickly.

_-Blaine these are my friends. They won't judge you they're nice._ Blaine took a deep breath and stood, climbing through the chairs to stand at her side. As she spoke next, she signed too so Blaine could tell what she was saying.

"_Guys, this is my brother Blaine. He's sort of joining us this year" -if I can convince you to stay_ she added just for Blaine that he nearly rolled his eyes at. "_He's also deaf after an accident and hasn't been in school for 4 years because of it. I'm really hoping you'll all welcome him into the group even if he doesn't decide to stay."_

"Rachel we should introduce ourselves because Blaine doesn't know our names yet," Blaine saw Kurt say. He smiled at Blaine who smiled back slightly, though nervously. Mr Shuester started saying something and moving around so Blaine couldn't lip read but he was soon handing out A4 dry-wipe boards similar to the large one at the front of the class, and pens to write on them with.

-_Rach can I sit down now. I don't like being up here. I feel like they're all staring at me,_ Blaine pleaded with his sister silently from her side. She nodded and let followed him to her own seat. Each student walked up to the front in a sort of procession, having written their name and a fact of sorts about them on their board.

_Mercedes Jones. Totally better than your sister ;D_ Blaine couldn't help but laugh and she smiled back at him as she sat next to Kurt again.

_Sam Evans. Star wars fan,_ Blaine didn't have a chance to let his smile drop, each person was up quickly and soon he knew all of them:

'_Mike Chang: Star Dancer'_

'_Tina Cohen-Chang (no relation): Dating Mike.'_

'_Artie Abrams: Director and guitarist and all round awesome.'_

'_Brittany S. Pierce: I'm a dolphin and dating Santana.'_

'_Santana Lopez: Head Cheerleader and Britt's girlfriend.'_

'_Noah Puckerman, AKA Puck: Do NOT call me Noah. Total Badass and Football player.'_

'_Lauren Zizes: State champ at Greco-Roman Wrestling.'_

'_Rory Flanagan: Exchange student from Ireland. No I'm not a leprechaun.'_

'_Quinn Fabray: Real name Lucy and ex-cheerleader.'_

'_Finn Hudson: Quarterback on the football team and dating Rachel'_

'_Kurt Hummel: Finn's step-brother and fashion addict.'_

'_Rachel AnderBerry: Star-in-the-making and Broadway hopeful.'_ Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sister and hide his head in his palms. Rachel wiped her board and held it out to him.

_-Come on let them get to know you too! _She signed at him after he reluctantly took the board. He wrote on the board quickly, making his handwriting pretty large and easily readable before sidling up to the front.

'_Blaine AnderBerry: Rachel's deaf brother and general loner'_

"Now you see that is the sort of attitude we're here to change," Mr Shuester said and Rachel signed for Blaine, adding a look of annoyance at her brother.

The girl named Mercedes on Kurt's right raised her hand and said something before Blaine had the chance to turn and see her lips move but everyone started getting excited and standing, hoisting bags onto shoulders and leaving the classroom. Blaine slowly did the same and Rachel rushed over to him.

_-I can't believe you put that on your board. Blaine I'm trying to help._

_-Can it Rach. Just let me get used to school by myself for a while okay?_ Blaine replied angrily, not wanting the babying to start so soon.

_-Blaine, they're all going to the auditorium to perform a number. Some of the girls created a mash up over the summer and want to perform it as it fits this week's assignment - lifting spirits._ Kurt explained kindly once his sister had found her way to Finn's side.

_-I guess we'd better follow then_. Blaine sighed, hoisting his bag higher and joining the stream of students. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket where he'd stashed it earlier and no pulled it out as he found himself walking next to Tina.

"_**You okay? If you want to skip out I'll stay with you. I know Rachel can never resist a performance but I'll stay with you if you want. Kurt x"**_

"_**Nah it's okay. I can't run from the music and if it's pretty loud I'll probably feel the bass anyway. I'll survive. Blaine"**_

"_**You have no idea how ironic it is you picked the phrase I'll survive just now. Kurt x"**_Kurt texted back within seconds of Blaine's text and Blaine was glad. This conversation wasn't exactly worth dragging out past the point of reaching the auditorium-which was apparently almost on the other side of the school.

"_**Care to elaborate then?"**_

"_**Mercedes, Britt and Santana's mash up is of the classic 'I will survive' and Destinys child's 'Survivor'. I managed to get a preview of it towards the end of the summer and it wasn't that bad a match. Kurt x"**_

"_**Sounds fun,"**_

"_**Was that irony intentional or should I just shut up? Kurt x"**_

"_**Go dance. Even if I can't hear the music you can. Go have fun and stuff,"**_

Blaine took a different route to the auditorium, using the audience door as they turned off to use the stage doors. He walked the aisle and leaned against the wall mid-way down the rows that acted like a tier, dropping his bag to his feet. The rest of the class started getting up onstage, jumping around happily and as they bass and volume built, Blaine could feel it vibrating the wall slightly behind him. Rachel tried to sign the lyrics to Blaine for a few lines before he told her to shut up and dance. She rolled her eyes and jumped off the stage, running towards him and pulling him up the steps at the side.

"Rachel please don't," he said, hoping it wouldn't be heard over everyone's singing but was still loud enough for her to hear.

_-Dance routine! The one from when we were 11! Go!_ She said before pulling his hand and spinning him around.

"Rachel-"

She used his hand to twirl herself and launch into a very old dance routine. Blaine managed to keep the beat fairly easily form the loud bass and somehow managed to remember all the moves perfectly. When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. Fists punched the air above their heads and Blaine spotted Tina and Quinn jumping up and down and simultaneously feeling it from the floor.

Mr Shuester then said something quickly about how the week's task would be to perform something that would top that or match it, something equally as uplifting and feel-good. Rachel signed it for Blaine and then as everyone started moving out she explained the bell had rung. After glee, Blaine had another French class with Kurt in which they were set tediously easy exercises, which they finished in five minutes and spent the rest of the lesson getting to know each other more.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kurt, this is going to sound weird but do you have a spare shirt at school? Blaine"<strong>_

"_**Yeah I always keep one in my locker. Please tell me you haven't been slushie'd. Kurt x"**_

"_**Rachel was right. It IS like being bitch slapped by an iceberg."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Boy's bathroom closest to my locker."**_

"_**I'll be there in three minutes,"**_

Only two and a half minutes later Kurt arrived in the boy's bathroom with a shirt and towel in hand. He spotted Blaine leaning over a sink, hands resting on either side of it and Kurt locked the bathroom door.

_-BB, Are you okay?_

_-When did you start calling me BB?_ Blaine laughed lightly, rubbing his eyes furiously.

_-Never mind. Stand up straight,_ Kurt said. Blaine did as told and Kurt gently managed to dry his face with the towel.

_-I have a feeling I know why you always keep a shirt in your locker now._ Blaine said, a faint smile on his face though he blinked a couple of times to try and get his eyes to see right again.

_-I'm sorry about yours. And I thought things might have actually changed around here._

_-This does come out in the wash right?_

_-Yes. Don't worry, I'm sure Rachel will have something she uses but it should be fine._

"Ugh. First day of school in four years as well," Blaine muttered aloud as he pulled his sodden and red-stained shirt over his head. He saw Kurt's mouth fall open slightly and he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't remember how to. Blaine glanced down at himself awkwardly feeling seriously self-conscious and shy. He slid the spare shirt Kurt had brought over his head and though it was slightly small, it would at least get him through the day. He bent down and grabbed his zip hoodie from in his bag where he'd shoved it earlier and pulled it on.

"Blaine" Kurt finally composed his thoughts but spoke aloud. Blaine watched his lips move and guessed there would be a questioning tone in his voice. Blaine knew what Kurt had seen but didn't want to talk about it.

"Kurt can we just go to lunch now?" he said out loud, eyes closed, hands shoved in pockets with his backpack back on his shoulder. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Kurt nodded at him sadly and Blaine unlocked the door again.

When they reached the cafeteria Rachel gave him a look.

_-Don't go there_ was all Blaine said. She looked at him with worry and didn't speak much for the rest of lunch, something highly unusual for her. Blaine didn't buy anything to eat. He pulled a drink from his bag and sipped at it every now and then to have something to do but mostly he just fiddled with his hoodie sleeves or his nails or bit his lip or anything to distract him from the dull burn that was still impairing his vision slightly.

Half way through lunch the group expanded. At first there was only Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Sam at the table along with Kurt and Blaine. However when the rest of the group turned up things got interesting. Mike and Tina seemed to be having some in-depth conversation when they turned up that several people joined in with. Puck started talking to Finn about something that seemed to be boring Rachel so Blaine guessed it was maybe football. Then Santana, Britt and Quinn turned up...

"Blaine. What's wrong?" Britt asked as she slid into the space next to Blaine. He didn't realise she'd spoken so didn't answer. Kurt leaned forward and said something to her that she seemed to understand before tapping Blaine on the shoulder. He looked up to see her mouth - or talk - pretty slowly.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Brittany." He replied.

"Are your eyes okay?" he blinked hard and turned his gaze to the edge of the table, nodding mechanically.

Blaine saw the table shake slightly and his gaze shot up to see Santana leaving angrily. Quinn followed quickly in her wake and Brittany patted Blaine on the arm lightly before following after, running to catch up with her girlfriend. Blaine had no idea what had happened so just decided to pull out his phone and play games until the end of lunch, the easiest way to try and take his mind off things. He had to reach up and rub his sore eyes a few times but apart from that, he didn't try and speak to anyone else. He was fairly certain Rachel would've guessed what had happened or that Kurt might have told them but he didn't want to talk about it. Any of it. Any **thing **even. He just wanted it to be as quiet and safe as it was in his head...

* * *

><p><em>(POV change)<em>

Blaine said nothing as Kurt followed behind him to lunch. Kurt was still in shock. That boy had suffered some serious damage. Kurt was scared he'd done it to himself but it didn't look like it. Those scars were too oddly shaped, too random and in awkward places to cut yourself. They practically covered his chest, odd zigzag lines from his left hip to just under his right shoulder. Surely Rachel would tell him. Surely. But he felt bad for thinking he'd just get it out of Rachel when Blaine wasn't reading their lips. No, he'd ask Blaine. Whenever Blaine was ready he'd explain. Kurt hoped so.

When they sat at their lunch table that was only half full, he saw Rachel's questioning expression and his eyes caught a glimpse of Blaine's hands moving. It looked like he'd said _Don't_ though Kurt couldn't be sure, he'd missed most of it. Kurt watched Blaine as best he could throughout lunch but things got pretty heated up when the athletic section of the group turned up. Apparently there'd been football tryouts and Santana, Britt and Quinn had been asked to help organize the Cheerio tryouts for the next day. Britt sat down next to Blaine and asked him what was wrong.

"Britt honey. You need to make sure he can see you're talking first. He had to read your lips to understand you." Kurt said, leaning across the table to get her attention.

"Oh! Right. I forgot!" she then turned to Blaine and tapped his shoulder.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing. I'm fine Brittany." He replied.

"Are your eyes okay?" she tried when she noticed their red tinge. Blaine looked away and stared at the table, nodding but Kurt could tell they weren't. Slushie's stung your eyes for at least a full day, if not longer.

"That's it!" Santana shouted, slamming her hands on the table and standing. Apparently she'd been observing the exchange like Kurt had been.

"They ain't throwing slush up in that boy's grill without facing me." she growled. "I'm going to see Sue."

"I'll come with you," Quinn said quickly, standing too and giving a look to Britt. The final member of the Unholy Trinity joined them, running behind to catch up and try and control her girlfriend.

"Rachel,"

"Kurt." She countered. "I'm humouring him. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it and I won't force him. I've done enough damage convincing him to join school and look where that's got him. Just leave him. Let him go quiet and shut himself off for a while and he'll calm down later." Rachel said, leaning her head on her hand so that her mouth was obscured from Blaine's view. It didn't matter much as he'd begun staring a little too intensely at his phone. At least there were two people to try and reign Santana in, Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with that.

* * *

><p><em>(POV change again)<em>

"Coach Sylvester," Santana said angrily as she knocked on their coach's office door.

"What's with the attitude Lopez?" she asked, an amused look growing on her face slightly.

"Those thick-skulled douche-bags that think they run this place went and slushie'd our newest student."

Sue looked at her as if to elaborate, clearly not knowing who she meant.

"Blaine AnderBerry." She growled.

"The deaf boy," Sue realised. Santana nodded.

"He couldn't have seen it coming and I'm certain they threw in an insult or two as well. He may not have known it was going to happen but I'm certain he read their lips and knows what they said." she explained unhappily, Britt's hand on her arm forcing her to calm her voice slightly.

"Let me deal with them." Sue said calmly, the threat for the jocks lying unsaid but still clear to Santana.

"Thank you Coach." Santana said, visibly relaxing. Santana knew Sue wouldn't let them get away with this. She had her own history and Santana knew she'd come down hard on them, whether they knew Blaine was deaf or not.

* * *

><p><em>(POV Change)<em>

Blaine felt a tap on his arm and looked up to see a slightly confused looking Kurt beside him. He'd pulled out the post-it notes from earlier and had written _'HELP! :S' _ in his neat handwriting on the top note. Blaine let a small smile creep onto his face and wrote step-by-step instructions for the calculus problem Kurt was stuck on. He handed the notes to Kurt who read them and Blaine could watch his expression visibly relaxing from it's confused state.

'_How are you so good at this? It all looks like Latin to me!' _Kurt wrote on another note, sticking the instruction ones in his textbook where he'd need them for their homework.

'_Hate to admit it but quite a lot of the names and letters ARE Latin'_ Blaine wrote.

'_See! I was right! :P'_ Kurt wrote quickly, making Blaine chuckle slightly. The entire class was talking as they worked over their questions so his laugh was only just audible to Kurt.

'_You doing okay? It's okay to admit those slushies sting like hell y'know. Believe me I know,'_

'_I'm fine.'_

'_Blaine. You don't have to act tough or shut yourself off from everyone. We'll be here to help you. I will.'_

'_Blaine, please talk to me'_

'_I'm sorry,'_

The last three were all Kurt, Blaine didn't reply back, just stared at the wall straight ahead. Blaine saw students getting up and packing their bags and guessed the bell had gone so did the same.

_-BB_ Kurt signed after he grabbed Blaine's arm lightly and turned him to face him. _-I'm worried about you_

_-I'm sorry Kurt._ Blaine sighed. _-I'm just not sure I'm ready to deal with all this. I thought it was but I'm not sure. They say that you never forget the times you had in high school. I don't have any of those times._ Blaine took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt. Kurt however, pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine was shocked but found himself relaxing quickly into the taller boy's arms, resting his forehead against Kurt's strong shoulder.

_-Thank you_

_-Don't mention it. You looked like you needed it._

_-I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm not used to having someone to let in_

_-Blaine it's okay. Come on, let's go._

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter should include what happened to Blaine 4 years ago and more hints of Klaine_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"**You still okay? Kurt x"**

"**Yeah, my eyes are killing me though. How in earth you put up with this I don't know, Blaine"**

"**Well... I know a good day spa and some of the girls who work there. x"**

"**I 'd love to say same but can't. not quite as much point for me, what with their tranquil music being wasted on me :P"**

"**Have you never been to a spa? x "**

"**Kurt I barely leave the house except to go to the gym, to go boxing or to see my therapist/sign language teacher."**

"**Sorry. I feel stupid and terrible now. x"**

"**It's okay. You weren't to know I have no social life. I shut myself off so much that I only have myself to blame for having no friends,"**

"**Hey! You have me. x"**

"**Thank you :)"**

"**Hey, what are friends for? x"**

"**I can't remember, I haven't had friends in 4 years."**

"**Blaine?"**

"**Kurt?"**

"**Are you doing anything now? x"**

"**Apart from texting you? Not unless waiting for you to reply counts,"**

"**D'you wanna go out somewhere? Like, hang out and stuff, x"**

Did Kurt seriously just ask that? Wow. That was...

"**Sure, got anything in mind?"**

"**Do you know where the Lima Bean is? x"**

"**Of course. It's the only coffee place I ever visit."**

"**How about I meet you there in, say half an hour? x"**

"**Sure :) I'll see you there,"**

Holy crap. Okay, time to think straight. Remember how to act cool. It's Kurt; you know how to act around him. He's your friend, remember? Just act sort of the same as you did this morning before the whole iceberg bitch-slap thing. Yeah, because that's sensible advice to give yourself isn't it Blaine? Oh for god sake just get up and go!

"Rachel!" he called out as he descended the stairs. She poked her head around a doorway a few seconds later.

"I'm going out. I'm going to see my new friend Kurt," Blaine said happily and a little boastfully.

"Please don't tag along. I want to have some memories without you being at my side stealing the limelight or dominating conversation," he added. She looked a little sad at that but nodded.

_-You okay to drive? Your eyes not hurting?_

"No, I'll be okay. I'll survive, right?" he said, repeating the lines from their song from glee club. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

_-Go then. I'll still be in when you get back. _

And with that, he grabbed his rarely used car keys, shoved his wallet into his jacket pocket and left.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine smiled as he saw the other boy stood just inside the doors of the coffee house.<p>

"_Hey Blaine,_" he saw him say and sign. They headed inside and lined up without really saying much. Blaine was really nervous though he tried not to show it. He was so out of practice at just being in companionable silence that he was scared it was awkward for Kurt. When they reached the counter Kurt ordered his coffee and Blaine gave the waitress a smile and asked for his usual. She signed -_sure thing_ to him before getting to work at the large machine.

"_How do you know Mandy?"_ Kurt asked as they stood waiting for their coffee's to be made.

"Her father is my therapist. He taught me to sign and I managed to find out who Mandy was after I started coming back here again._"_ He chuckled slightly to himself. Their coffee's arrived and they both thanked Mandy for making them before grabbing a seat. "It's a small world," Blaine said.

"_Sure is,"_ Kurt laughed.

"I wish I could hear you laugh," Blaine sighed, sipping his coffee.

"_I wish you could hear yourself talk. You have such a fantastic voice it's a shame you're the only one unable to hear it,"_ Kurt said. Blaine shrugged and bit the inside of his lip slightly before Kurt decided to change the subject.

"_So, how come you're a senior like Rachel? I thought you were nearly a year younger,"_

"I am. I'm 13 months younger. But academically, because I haven't stuck to school grade systems for 4 years I've sort of ended up studying at her level of work. I had the option to join as a junior but the work just looked so easy. I didn't think it would be worth it to join just so I could be bored all year. I wanted to challenge myself in the lessons, you know? I wanted to feel like I was doing more with my life than just studying at home because I had nothing better to do." Blaine explained.

"Wow. _That makes me feel a little stupid. I found quite a lot of stuff last year hard and here you are rocketing past me. You're... actually sort of like my idol right_ now..." Kurt blushed.

"What? That sounds silly, Kurt. I'm nothing special." Blaine said surprised.

"_Come on. You're totally special. Think of all the things you've overcome and stuff. You're still here and you're still fighting I think that says everything that words don't know how to."_

"You're just being nice," Blaine laughed a little.

"_I'm really not. I hate to bring it up but those scars you have, you've been through the sort of hell I can't even begin to understand, but here you are. Still fighting fit. Trying not to make a fuss when someone throws a slushy in your face. I've never made such little fuss about having one of them thrown at me. I usually make a hell of a fuss, but that's just me."_

"Well you are entitled to make a fuss. They really do hurt. I could hardly make my way to the bathroom earlier because I couldn't see where it was... That scared me a little. After I lost my hearing I realised how much I then began to depend on my sight. I don't know what I'd do if I lost that as well..."

Blaine sighed and looked down at his fingers twisting them nervously until Kurt's soft hand was placed over them. He looked up at Kurt who had a reassuring smiled on his face.

"_You'll be okay Blaine. And you'll always have us no matter what,"_

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at that and was glad Kurt's grew in reflection. However it suddenly faded as he turned to look in annoyance at a woman who stood beside them.

_-Blaine, don't watch her lips, okay?_ Kurt suddenly signed. Blaine looked confused but nodded, then stared into his lap where he began fussing with the cuff of his jumper sleeve...

* * *

><p><em>(POV change - Kurt)<em>

"Well you are entitled to make a fuss." Blaine said light-heartedly, making Kurt smile. "They really do hurt. I could hardly make my way to the bathroom earlier because I couldn't see where it was... That scared me a little. After I lost my hearing I realised how much I then began to depend on my sight. I don't know what I'd do if I lost that as well..." Blaine sighed and dropped his gaze to his nervously twisting fingers. Kurt took a deep breath and made a bold move, placing his hand over Blaine's to still them. When Blaine looked up Kurt had composed his face to be as supportive as he could be.

"_You'll be okay Blaine. And you'll always have us no matter what,"_ he said, signing with his other hand.

"Uh excuse me? Could you two leave?" said a very annoyed sounding voice from beside them. A woman had walked up to their table without their noticing and was now standing looking... was she looking offended? Surely not.

"Excuse me, but we only sat down a few minutes ago. We've hardly started our coffees," Kurt replied, trying to sound polite.

"That isn't my problem. My problem is you two making impressions on my son." She said gruffly, crossing her arms.

Oh god, here we go, Kurt thought.

_-Blaine, don't watch her lips, okay?_ He signed to Blaine whose face was slowly being clouded over with confusion. He nodded and dropped his gaze to his lap, pulling his hand away and fiddling with his sleeves.

"I'm sorry if we're 'making impressions' on your son but surely two friends sitting together drinking coffee isn't a bad impression to make." Kurt said.

"Two friends no. Two boys however? Holding hands. No, I will not have my impressionable son witness this," she said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you ma'am. But my friend here had just had his first day of school in 4 years after falling deaf. He's already been targeted by school bullies and if I can't be there for him as a friend to support him I'm not sure I care what you think of us an the impression we give your son. I'd rather he made his own mind up about whether he should be kind and supportive to his friends. Don't you think?" Kurt said, keeping the anger from his voice and instead showing it through his words in the kindest way possible though he couldn't help but let his bitch-face slide onto his features slightly.

The woman let out an unsatisfied huff before turning on her heel to where her child was sat. Kurt placed a hand gently on Blaine's shoulder, making him jump slightly but look up. He relaxed at the sight of Kurt but bit his lip.

"She didn't like me did she?" Blaine said quietly.

_-BB. It's my fault. She doesn't like me because I was making impressions on her son. Stupid woman._

"Can we go somewhere else?" Blaine spoke quietly again.

_-Blaine you ignore people like that okay? She's just a stupid woman who doesn't like me because I'm gay. You don't have to feel like it's your fault that I tried to comfort you._

"Can we go somewhere quiet though? I don't like being in busy places because I feel isolated from everything..."

_ -Of course Blaine. Let's go._

They got up, each grabbing their half-drunk coffee and headed for the door, Blaine making sure to keep looking at Kurt as he followed the taller boy outside. He didn't look back and see the woman and her young son watching them or Mandy from behind the counter biting her lip worriedly at the sight of Blaine looking sheepish and lost.

* * *

><p><em>(POV change - Blaine)<em>

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said as they sat on a park bench not far from the Lima Bean.

_-Don't be._ Kurt signed, shaking his head._ -You have nothing to be sorry for._

"I have everything to be sorry for," Blaine sighed.

_-Blaine. It's okay. I don't blame you for that woman and neither should you._

"It's not that Kurt." Blaine said, shaking his head. "It's my fault I can't hear you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it gently. Blaine shut his eyes tight, biting his lip and letting go of Kurt to rest his head in his hands.

"I... four years ago, I was in a car crash..."

_(Flashback from Blaine's POV)_

_I was in the car on the way back from my friend Jeremiah's house. It was late, dark and it had been raining a lot that day. I was trying to talk to him but he was never much of a listener, he preferred to be the one talking. When he paused for breath one time the gap was long enough for me to get out a sentence he might hear._

_I told him I had something important to say. And he finally shut up long enough to listen. I told him I was gay and he totally freaked. He started yelling things at me like he didn't want to be my friend anymore. I tried to explain to him I didn't like him that way but that I was trying to tell him so he didn't find out through rumours. He didn't listen to me though. His mother who was driving had the same stance on gay people and she got angry too. Then she took her eyes off the road to turn and say something to us over her shoulder. I heard the skidding tires before I saw the headlights coming towards us through my passenger window. I then realised that we'd spun around and I was now hurtling sideways into oncoming traffic. His mother's scream is the last thing I heard because very quickly afterwards my memory stops._

_I woke up a three weeks later in hospital. I couldn't breath right for a while and they said I was lucky to be alive. I broke so many bones and was so unstable that I was stuck in hospital for two months in total before they managed to fix my caved in lung and set all my bones right again. I couldn't walk for another two months after I was allowed home. It was torture because I couldn't communicate with anyone. I'd been side on in my seat when we crashed and had hit my head really hard against the seat belt buckle of the middle seat in the back. I lost my hearing from that moment on and haven't heard a sound since, no matter how hard doctors have tried..._

"I ended up with a lot of glass lodged in my wounds and here," Blaine paused, pulling out a necklace from under his shirt. "They let me keep one of the pieces and we made it into a necklace charm. Ironically enough when Rachel rounded off the edges to stop them being sharp it ended up looking like a plectrum." He sighed and spun the thin chain of the necklace in his fingers, watching the glass plectrum spin with it.

"There's not a day when I don't wish I had just shut up and not told anyone. Because if I hadn't told Jeremiah, he would never have freaked out and we'd never have crashed." Blaine paused to shove the necklace back under his shirt, then reach up and rub at his eyes, wiping away a tear before it could fall.

"He never spoke to me again. Not even a little 'I'm sorry you ended up like this because I freaked out about you being gay'. He just made sure I was alive and then left."

_-Was he injured in the crash? Or his mom?_ Blaine was shaking his head before Kurt had finished signing the question.

"No. His mother was cut up slightly by the broken glass and he got some bruises on his chest from his seat belt. It was only me." Blaine said, he shut his eyes and gave in, letting the tears fall from his eyes without attempting to wipe them away. Kurt pulled him forward into a hug and Blaine leant into him, crying his eyes out into Kurt's jacket.

Kurt knew he had needed to get this out, to get it off his chest. He hadn't had anyone to tell his story to and Kurt thought that just the act of telling it had somehow helped Blaine accept it more. Kurt didn't think about the fact Blaine had just admitted he was gay. Right now he only cared that he was upset, that he'd gone through so much. Right now, Kurt wanted to be the friend at his side to tell him everything was going to be okay in the way that Jeremiah hadn't.

* * *

><p>AN: SO! little bit of insecure Blaine here and a quick hello and goodbye to Jeremiah. hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hey Kurt. I'm sorry but I won't be in school today. My eyes are killing me still and I don't think I trust myself enough to cope without them working properly. I'm sorry, I should be in tomorrow though, Blaine"**

Kurt sighed as he read the text before closing his locker. He'd really looked forward to seeing Blaine again. He was so easy to talk to, even though they didn't talk normally. They could talk all day and avoid getting told off by teachers because Kurt could, if needed, lie and say he was explaining or discussion the lesson with Blaine. He hadn't needed to however as all the teachers yesterday had trusted him totally. That and they'd managed to finish the work in French in ten minutes flat and in a similarly short time for calculus. It was so odd how lessons Kurt had found tricky or dull last year were now simple or if nothing a lot more enjoyable because he had someone to sit and talk to. Not that he hadn't had at least one friend in each lesson last year, it was more the way that Blaine understood him so easily, even when his sign language knowledge was rusty.

After they'd parted ways yesterday, Kurt had returned home and dug out all his old sign language books. Upon finding there weren't actually that many, he drove to the library and found a few new ones and had spent a lot of time learning new words and phrases he might need if he was talking to Blaine. The basics were all good but it gets hard to start talking about how the class was or what to do for a calculus question.

"Why the long face man?" Finn asked as he approached from his locker, his being just a couple of meters away down the corridor.

"Oh, nothing. Just Blaine's not going to be here today. I was sorta hoping he'd help me out in Trig today. He's really clever." Kurt sighed; making sure the lock was shut on his locker door before leaning against it to talk to his stepbrother.

"Damn. Hey you reckon he'd help me with my calc homework?"

"Isn't that what you have me for Finn?" laughed Kurt, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder.

"I'm kidding man. If I'm horribly honest, I'm still a little weirded out. I mean, I know it's not his fault, and I feel sorry for him a lot. But I sorta wish I could talk to him myself more than having to ask Rachel or you to tell him. I know he can sorta read lips but..." Finn shrugged awkwardly.

"That may just be the deepest thing you've said in a long while," Kurt smiled teasingly.

"Shut up, Kurt. I meant that. I like him, but I wish I could get to know him better."

"I know Finn. I'm just messing with you," Kurt smiled. "Oh, here comes the witch,"

"Who?"

"Behind you," Kurt said. Over Finn's shoulder - or more like around him because he was so tall, even compared to Kurt - Kurt could see the figure of Rachel approaching.

"Kuuuurrrt," Finn whined.

"What are we whining at Kurt for?" Rachel said as she appeared at Finn's shoulder.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled, tongue in cheek slightly as he tried to fake innocence.

"Right," Rachel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The bell rang out loud and clear above their heads and suddenly the hallway was a rush of people.

"I'll see you later Rachel," Kurt smiled, waving at her as he left in the opposite direction to her and Finn before returning to his phone.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey, it's okay. Though I am going to miss your math skills today :P you want me to grab you any homework we get today? x"<strong>

"**Aw I'm sorry. I'll miss you too :P and yes, I feel a little stupid that I hadn't even thought of that. Can you like, give it to Rachel or something? (If you can put up with her today of course :P)"**

"**Sure thing. Or I could drop it round after school and explain what we went through in class if that helps? x"**

"**You wouldn't mind? 'Cause that would be really good yeah."**

"**Of course I don't. It's what friends do :P x"**

"**Thank you :)"**

"**Don't mention it. x"**

"**My lips are sealed :P"**

Kurt slid his phone back into his coat pocket and made sure his notes for the class were clear and made sense - he had a tendency to loose focus mid-sentence and for his notes to stop making sense after half a page - so when he gave a copy to Blaine they made sense to him too.

His mind wondered however to Blaine. Whenever Kurt was home sick, he'd lie in bed, reading Vogue, listening to music and daydreaming of perfect outfits to cheer him up. He couldn't imagine Blaine doing many of those things. He wouldn't be able to listen to his favourite music, he probably wasn't reading Vogue or the like because his eyes were hurting from the slushy (and probably also from his crying yesterday) and Blaine didn't appear to be that fashion conscious. Sure he had dressed fairly well yesterday, but nothing compared the Kurt. Blaine had worn comfy clothes, ones that looked well worn; probably his most comfortable sneakers, a favourite pair of jeans with faded patches and the odd small hole forming over the knees or around the bottom hem, his dark red zipped hoodie with a faded logo or emblem - Kurt hadn't been able to tell - along with that plain dark grey tee that was fairly well fitted but nothing particularly flamboyant. Though Blaine's shirt had by lunch been replaced by Kurt's own plain white tee, Kurt had found that even though Blaine seemed to pay no attention to fashion, he had taste.

His mind was brought back to the present as the bell rang - Woah where'd that hour go? - and he collected his things quickly before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>"I'll go find Blaine. He's probably still in his room although he's hopefully not asleep," Rachel rambled as she opened the front door of the AnderBerry house.<p>

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling a little at how on earth Blaine managed to put up with her 24/7. Well, she had her moments...

Rachel climbed the stairs quickly and, upon seeing Blaine's bedroom door unlocked, pushed the door open a bit. She didn't immediately spot him but then caught a glimpse of his outline through his en suite bathroom door. As if sensing her presence, he turned slightly to see her whilst keeping his face over the washbasin in the bathroom.

"Rachel what's in this face mask you made me use? It doesn't want to come off," he complained at her. She smiled slightly.

_-Nothing bad. Come on, let me._

She walked over and took a flannel from the towel rail and wetted it under the warm water running from the tap. She managed to quickly scrub off the rest of the pale grey substance and Blaine rinsed off his face before she passed him a dry towel.

_-Kurt's here with your work by the way_

_-I'll be two minutes._

_-Sure thing._

Rachel left her brother to it and headed out downstairs again. She quickly tidied away her shoes in the cupboard under the stairs and joined Kurt in light conversation over the week's Glee assignment.

'

"Hey Kurt," Blaine smiled, his hair slightly tamer than the bedhead it had resembled mere moments ago.

"_Hey. How are your eyes doing?"_ Kurt asked.

"Not too bad. Rachel forced me to use some crazy face mud stuff so they do feel better although I'm not convinced it was the mud that did it," Blaine explained, throwing an exasperated look at his sister who was on the other side of the kitchen making them drinks.

"He totally begged me for it," Rachel said to Kurt, hiding her mouth slightly.

"Shut up Rachel." Blaine complained.

"_Did you hear me?"_ she said, shocked.

"No idiot. I'm your baby brother, I can read you like an open book," Blaine explained, "Of course you just told Kurt that I pleaded you for help or something," he jumped backwards up onto the worktop, his feet tapping lightly against the wooden doors of the cupboards below.

_-Get down from there Blaine._

"Or what?" Blaine replied, dark eyebrows raised.

"I hate it when you say that," Rachel grumbled. Blaine, though having not heard her comment could guess as much and let a broad smile fill his face.

_-How about I explain the things you've missed today and you possibly help me with the Trig homework we have somewhere else before your sister starts getting pissed at you?_ Kurt offered whilst Rachel wasn't looking.

_-But I like winding her up. It's so easy and such fun!_ Blaine grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly.

_-Well if you wind her up much more there's going to be a full on argument and I know enough about Rachel tantrums to know I do not want to witness that,_ Kurt said, trying not to laugh.

"Rachel, Kurt and I are going to my room to study." Blaine said, giving in to Kurt.

_-Good. Go annoy someone else._ She signed at him. He chuckled under his breath but left anyway, leading Kurt up the stairs.

"I'm sorry my room's not very tidy." Blaine said as he opened his bedroom door and he and Kurt entered.

_-Not very tidy? Blaine it's practically spotless _Kurt laughed lightly. Blaine shrugged and flopped onto the edge of his bed, his fluffy sock encased feet dangling off the edge and not meeting the floor.

"So, did I miss much?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down beside him.

_-You have no idea. You've caused quite a stir_

"Do tell," Blaine said, intrigued, leaning back onto his hands to watch Kurt sign through what he'd missed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What do you think? *directs question to non-existent or silent readers* Sorry it's a little short but i'll get round to the next chapter as soon as possible._  
><em>-sidenote. Anyone else totally love the way Blaine jumped in front of that slushie for Kurt in this week's Glee?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I am actually updating this story! I was going through some of my old fics on my computer and this one stood out and I couldn't resist coming back to it as my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it. My brain is like Loki's and is pretty much a box of cats and it's never very easy to tell which cat will have my attention for how long but I'll hopefully try and multitask and update multiple fics at once. let's see how badly that goes! :P I'm also changing the name of this fic from 'Calling Out' to 'Called Out In The Dark' which is the song that inspired this whole fic anyway and will be used in an upcoming chapter soonish. I hope you like this chapter guys!**

**quick reminder on formatting:  
><strong>

-_this is stuff that's said using sign language_

_"this is stuff that's said out loud as well as signed"  
><em>

_'this is stuff written on post-it notes or just general note passing between the pair of them and they always take turns as to who's written a message. If not then it'll say so. Also if there's **bold** in a note it's been emboldened by whoever was writing the note'  
><em>

**"This is text messages"**_  
><em>

_Italics without any speech marks at all is thought's aka Kurt's internal monologue in this chapter  
><em>

_'Underlined stuff in notes would be crossed out but there isn't a format for that on here so just pretend, okay?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You remember Santana stormed off at lunch yesterday?"<em> Kurt signed and spoke._  
><em>

"I do yeah. What happened?" Blaine asked, looking up at where Kurt was sat beside his shoulder.

"_Well," _Kurt started, giving him a look that said this was definitely juicy gossip. _"She got mad for those idiots slushieing you, so she went to their cheerleading Coach."_ Kurt said and signed. _"She could really do with a sign name, I'm fairly certain we'll talk about her again as she's constantly being annoying,"_

"Is that Coach Sylvester?" Blaine asked. "Rachel talks about her. She always uses this as her sign name"

"'_Tracksuit', how accurate," _Kurt laughed. _"So yes, Tracksuit. Santana went to her and complained that they were picking on you and such and that it wasn't fair because you wouldn't have seen it coming or anything."_

"She did that for me?" Blaine asked, confused and touched at the same time.

"_Of course she did. You're one of us and Rachel's brother, you're like, twice as much a part of our Glee Club family now."_ Kurt said like it was obvious. _"Is... is that okay?"_ Kurt added after seeing the look on Blaine's face.

"I... yeah. Just... you guys are so nice to me an... and I feel like I don't deserve it," Blaine barely breathed.

"_Blaine sit up," _Kurt instructed. Blaine did so; still a little boggled so didn't expect Kurt to pull him into a hug. He squeezed him tight and let Blaine bury his head into Kurt's shoulder again where it fitted perfectly.

"I just... I don't deserve any of this. You guys are too nice to me and all I did was turn up with a sob story and I just..." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled him back, holding his hands firmly on Blaine's shoulders and shaking his head fiercely.

"No. Don't you ever think like that, Blaine. You're a person not a sob story. You're a friend and a decent human being. You don't deserve anything like this. You deserve a normal teenage life and it is horrid that you don't have that. But just because you can't hear us doesn't mean... it doesn't mean jack. You are just as deserving a person, you deserve the world to make up for what you've been through." Kurt spoke slowly so Blaine could read his lips, looking Blaine straight in the eyes though Blaine's eyes were looking at his lips to read what he was saying. His eyes teared up and Kurt was so tempted to wipe them away but thought it too forward. Instead he watched Blaine's bottom lip tremble as he slowly nodded and collapsed into Kurt's arms again.

"Thank you" Blaine mumbled between sobs. "You don't know how long I've waited for someone to treat me this nice,"

"_You'd better get used to it BB,"_ Kurt smiled and signed when Blaine pulled back, watching Blaine laugh a little at 'BB'.

"I guess I could try," Blaine said, a tiny yet powerful smile on his lips that made Kurt's heart speed up.

"_Good." _Kurt smiled. _"Now should I finish the story of Santana and Tracksuit?"_

"Yes," Blaine laughed. "Sorry, I kinda interrupted didn't I?"

"_You did, but I'll let it slide," _Kurt said playfully. _"So. After that, Tracksuit went to the Football team Coach - She's called Beast but it's spelt B-I-E-S-T-E but she it sounds the same and she really is a beast. She's, like, crazy intimidating sometimes but she can be really nice. Anyway, Tracksuit has this soft spot - like her only soft spot - because her sister has Downs Syndrome so she really hates discrimination for things like this. So she went to Beast and she talked to the football team about the slushy. Beast agreed and they yelled at the football team together over it all. Now if anyone slushies you again they'll be kicked from the team and they know if they do that then they loose all respect and status in the school so they're all terrified. One of them even came up to me today and asked where you were because he wanted to apologize. He wasn't the one that threw it but he's got a deaf cousin and he hates the idea of his cousin getting bullied and stuff. So next time you're in school he's going to, like, formally apologize for what happened. I call that progress,"_

"S-Seriously?" Blaine managed to stutter after a moment.

_-Yes._ Kurt signed, nodding happily, mentally noting that Blaine was adorable when he stuttered.

"Wow..." Blaine mumbled. He didn't know the sign for it but decided that his voice was fine to show what he meant. Kurt smiled and giggled, his eyes scrunching up slightly. "That's... that's awesome,"

"_Hell yes it is!"_ Kurt smiled. _"Now, as much as I hate to ruin the moment, Rachel thinks we're studying and if I'm honest, I'd feel bad if I spent the entire time at your house ignoring the stack of books and homework's we have to do,"_

"Ugh, homework," Blaine groaned, burying his face in a pillow and earning a small laugh from Kurt. "Now I remember why I hated school,"

* * *

><p>After the weirdest morning of school Blaine could ever remember in which he'd been called into Sue Sylvester's office and had a football player apologize to him profusely in the corridor in front of everyone, Blaine sat down in the safety of the choir room, sinking into his seat between Kurt and Mike. Mike quickly struck up a conversation with him, speaking slowly so Blaine could understand him and Blaine finding that Mike was actually a really nice guy. The two of them talked about video games until Mr. Shuester turned up and the bell rang, causing the rest of the class around them to quiet. After a short preamble that Blaine actually understood most of because Mr. Shue faced them the entire time, Blaine raised his hand.<p>

"Yes Blaine?" Mr. Shue said, giving Blaine a quizzical look.

"I was wondering if I could officially audition for Glee club?" Blaine asked. Everyone's eyes fell on him and sure it made him nervous, but Rachel's face held a knowing and proud smile and Kurt was giving him an encouraging smile from beside him and that was all he needed.

"Of course Blaine. Come on up," Mr. Shuester smiled in surprise, gesturing for Blaine to move to the front. He did so nervously, standing in the middle of the empty space and trying not to knot his fingers together and failing.

"Well, I know that I may not always be very much help in here, but I decided that if you guys were going to let me join you in here I should at least audition. I don't know anything recent but I asked Kurt and Rachel to help me yesterday to prepare something so I really hope this sounds okay." Blaine explained, shrugging a little. He nodded to the musicians at the side of the room who'd already been given the music for his number, and they began to play for him. He could feel the vibrations in the floor and looked to Kurt who was smiling at him, nodding to the beat and giving him a look that was his cue to start singing in time.

"Could be,  
>Who knows?<p>

There's something due, any day,  
>I will know, right away,<br>Soon as it shows."Blaine sung, his voice a little unsteady to start but building confidence at the proud look on Rachel's face and Kurt's mouthing the words along with him, keeping him in time just like they'd practiced yesterday.

"It may come cannon-balling down from the sky,  
>Gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose.<p>

Who knows?  
>It's only just out of reach,<br>Down the block, on a beach,  
>Under a tree.<p>

I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,  
>Gonna come true, comin' to me..."<p>

By this point, Blaine chanced a glance around the room at everyone else's faces and almost burst with happiness at their impressed gawps and smiles. It only urged him on as he sung the next lines.

"Could it be? Yes, it could,  
>Something's coming, something good,<br>If I can wait.  
>Something's coming,<br>I don't know, what it is  
>But it is, gonna be great.<p>

With a click, with shock,  
>Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,<br>Open the latch.  
>Something's coming, don't know when<br>But it's soon, catch the moon,  
>One-handed catch.<p>

Around the corner or whistling down the river,  
>Come on, deliver to me." He held the note as he had back in his living room with Rachel and Kurt, taking note of Rachel's expression to tell him if he was still in tune and proud that he was.<p>

"Will it be? Yes it will,  
>Maybe just by holding still,<br>It'll be there.  
>Come on something, come on in,<br>Don't be shy, meet a guy,  
>Pull up a chair.<br>The air is humming and something great is coming.

Who knows?  
>It's only just out of reach,<br>Down the block, on a beach,  
>Maybe tonight,<br>Maybe tonight,  
>Maybe tonight!" with his final trailing notes - that he was proud of getting right due to Kurt and Rachel's thumbs up and nodding - there was a brief few seconds silence between the Glee clubbers and Blaine worried that he'd been reading their expressions all wrong. He needn't have worried as a moment later everyone jumped to their feet - bar Artie - and clapped and whooped, the sounds not reaching Blaine but the vibrations hitting him like a wall of sound would have. He laughed nervously as several people jumped forwards to pull him into hugs and he watched Rachel wave her hands at him in a jazz hands manner; the sign language equivalent of clapping. He was almost caught off balance when Artie wheeled forward and pulled him into a hug he didn't expect but laughed a little as he did so. When he finally made his way back to his seat and the clapping had finally subsided and Mr. Shuester stood at the front of the room again.<p>

"Wow Blaine," he said. "That was just fantastic! You are very much welcome to Glee Club," he laughed happily as a few people whooped again. Blaine blushed as he interpreted his lip movements and sank in his chair a little, not used to the praise. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder that almost made him jump, but the proud look on his face settled his racing heart.

_-That was amazing. You did so well up there, Blaine. You should be on Broadway with that._

Blaine suppressed a small giggle and signed a giddy _-Thanks _in reply.

* * *

><p>Blaine seriously enjoyed Glee club. It wasn't what he expected it to be, and a lot of the time be stayed silent and in the background, often forgotten in the tantrums and performances, but he didn't mind that much. He was included, he was liked, he was protected; he was safe. He didn't receive another slushie again during the week, the football player who'd apologized to him on Wednesday had auditioned for Glee club and Blaine found out his name was Matt Rutherford and, though he didn't get to hear the songs being sung by the Glee club, Kurt would pass him his iphone silently right before a performance started, giving him the lyrics of the song that was being sung so Blaine could try and sync up the lyrics to the singers. It sort of worked and though Blaine knew almost none of the songs he could figure out the beat fairly well from the speed they sung at coupled with the words provided by Kurt.<p>

He found himself growing really close to Kurt.

Instead of being isolated by his lack of hearing he found it bringing him closer to people; Brittany learned a few greeting and small talk phrases in sign during the week and proudly showed him in Friday's Glee. Tina spent their entire history lesson on both Wednesday and Thursday with a post-it note conversation with him which had started as Tina asking for help but ended up with just general silly chats, talking about meaningless things or about her and Mike. Mike too spent the beginning of Glee club with both Blaine and Sam in a paper aeroplane-turned-crumpled-paper-ball fight, throwing the offending paper across the choir room in mad aimless throws until Mr. Shuester arrived and the paper was hidden, leaving the boys shooting smiles at each other over their antics. He had an in-depth note-based discussion about hair with Quinn - in which she admitted to a short phase in the Skanks at the beginning of the previous year after she gave up her baby in which she dyed her hair pink and Blaine got to talk about the pro's and cons of having curly hair and how hard it got taming it - during a shared chemistry class, and even Finn loosened up a little around him and they had a small note-based conversation during a particularly boring biology class.  
>It was all that Blaine could've asked for; having people accept him for who he was and welcome him eagerly into their already close-knit friendship circle.<p>

* * *

><p>The next Monday Mr. Shue explained about how they would be continuing their assignment over from the past week slightly with a large group number about self-acceptance. They would all dance together in a number in the auditorium on that Friday and would all wear plain white shirts with something they were trying to or were proud to accept about themselves printed in thick black letters over the front. Mr. Shue showed off his 'butt chin' shirt that earned laughs off of the class but Blaine sat silently at the back, as the teens around him dissolved into discussions about their shirts and what they'd put on them. Kurt noticed his silence but neither said nor signed anything, giving him the space he was clearly hoping for judging from the distant and reserved look on his face. He waited until they were in French to say anything.<p>

'_Hey, you okay? You got a little distant when Mr. Shue explained the assignment this week, :/ If it's something you don't want to talk about just say_'

The note slid into Blaine's peripheral view and distracted him from trying to read what their teacher Madame Bray was writing on the whiteboard at the front. He looked down and read it, biting his lips slightly as Kurt begun working over another conjugation exercise, clearly giving him space again. He sighed quietly but picked up his pen to write a response.

'_Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not ready I'm just not sure I'm that excited for this assignment. It's a nice idea but I have a feeling Mr. Shue wants me to join in with the dance, something I'm not sure I can do :/_'

'_Well sure he might want you to but he doesn't **expect** you to join in. He'd be really happy I guess and he probably hopes you'll make a shirt whether you join the dance or not. I'm really looking forward to the shirts, it'll be fun to see everyone embracing themselves and being more self accepting. I know we kinda did that last week but this should hopefully secure it all. :)_'

'_You sure know a lot about this assignment, and let me guess; you already know what you're putting on your shirt?'_

_'You got me :) I actually suggested the number to Mr. Shue at the end of last week and suggested we make a group number out of it. I didn't think he'd actually listen but he did and I'm really excited about it :) It's a fun number and it's really modern; it only came out about four weeks ago. It's 'Born This Way'by Lady Gaga and it's a great number for acceptance. And I do know what I'm putting on my shirt. I'm putting 'Likes Boys' because I got a lot of crap for being gay in the past and I think I'm finally in a place where I've stopped being 'that gay kid' and become a real person to most people once more. It's really all I want, to be seen for my talents instead of who I love. Have you thought much about your shirt?'_

_'You're really brave to hold your head high like you do, Kurt. I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. And no, I've not really thought about my shirt. I don't like a lot of things about myself and there's no way I'm up to letting people see them all I don't think I'm confident enough to put some of the things I could on my shirt. D'you reckon I could get away with 'Loser' or would Rachel kill me?'_

_'I'm not brave Blaine, I'm just really stubborn and usually too stubborn to ask for help when I need it. That's probably my biggest downfall when I just bottle it up. I just get so full of everything I burst and it comes out as either anger or crying. But I've learnt that it's better to not even listen to the slurs I'm called because I just don't care. If these people here don't like me - fine. I'll be out of here someday soon anyway and living my dream in New York. And sure, not everyone will like me there, but I'll be among other theatre enthusiasts who'll appreciate me for my talent and I won't have to worry about these idiots we currently call neighbours and classmates. And Blaine, forget your sister, do you think **I****'****d** let you up on a stage in a shirt saying 'Loser'? - If the answer is yes, please revaluate quickly - I don't think you're a loser Blaine, and neither should you. And this is the sort of thing we're trying to change - making you feel like you're confident and proud of yourself and showing you you're not a loser.'_

_'That's a long note_' Blaine replied, slipping the A4 sheet of paper with their conversation on onto Kurt's desk. He saw Kurt smiling though and shaking his head affectionately and the sight warmed his heart slightly.

_'I know. I'm just trying to show you how much the term 'loser' doesn't fit you. Sure, Glee club isn't always the most popular club in school, but you've got us, all of us in that silly choir room.'_

Blaine smiled a little to himself and was about to think of something to reply with when the students around him started packing their bags for the end of class. Blaine stowed the notepaper into his rucksack along with his other things and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, following Kurt from the room and meeting an unwelcome surprise.

The ice hit him square in the face, seeping straight into his eyes and causing him to let out a hiss in pain. He wiped at his eyes and saw his attacker standing before him; glaring and flipping him off before descending down the corridor. He saw Kurt's angry shout though didn't catch his lips to read them before he turned back towards Blaine.

_-You okay?_ He signed, large and clear. Blaine shook his head and pursed his lips, his view of the corridor becoming hazy as his eyes began watering at the chemicals.

"I'm going home," he whispered, his tone defeated to Kurt's ears.

_-You sure you're okay to drive?_

"Rachel's day." Blaine explained, wiping at his face once more before setting off. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his upper arm and turned to find Kurt still there. He removed his hand from Blaine's arm to sign _-Text me when you're feeling a little better._ Blaine nodded and fled, ignoring the looks of his fellow students and pitying teachers as he hit the parking lot. He climbed into the back seats of Rachel's car and curled up, thankful for the tinted windows. A minute later he felt the car shake as the door opened and the shift of Rachel climbing into her seat. She turned and saw her brother lying helplessly on the back seats and reached out a hand to tell him he was there.

"Just drive home," Blaine said, eyes shutting against the pain. Rachel nodded to herself and shut her door, starting up the engine with a rumble and driving away towards their home.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You okay BB? x"<strong>

"**Fine, it's just one of those days,"**

"**Which days? :/ x"**

"**There's two types of these days. Those days when everything's fine until one stupid thing just knocks me out of my happy little bubble and I feel like shit for a while. Then there's THOSE days when just everything feels wrong and nothing goes right or I have too much on my mind to sort through any of it properly. Today is now a lower case day"**

"**I'm sorry BB, x"**

"**Don't be. You didn't throw it,"**

"**I know but I feel like I should've seen it coming, x"**

Kurt stared down at his cell phone, willing it to vibrate and tell him Blaine had texted back but it didn't. It remained resolutely and stubbornly immobile. Kurt glared at it before flinging it towards his bedside table and flopping backwards on his bed.

_Why am I so attached to Blaine so quickly? _He thought to himself. _I've barely known him a week and a bit and yet I just want to be close to him. I don't think the times I waved at him sleepily at Rachel's the morning after a sleepover count. He'd always looked kinda cute then though; blushing and hiding behind his hair as he waved at me. He's still kinda cute I guess but I don't even dare go there, he's Rachel's brother. __**Rachel,**__ who is currently dating my stepbrother. And also my second best friend. Or is she third now? I guess I've gotten pretty close to Blaine this past week, but maybe that's just because I'm easiest to talk to for him and he prefers talking in sign language but doesn't want to talk to his sister all the time. Argh this is such a viscous circle, always returning back to Blaine! Well, he's clearly not texting you back anyway so just... get up and do some geography homework or something._

Kurt sighed and sat up, smoothing out the creases he'd made in his shirt and sliding off his bed towards his desk and schoolbooks. He spun halfway across the room when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the wooden end table and dashed over to it quicker than he'd like to admit.

"**Hey Kurt, it's Rachel. Just thought you might want to know Blaine's fallen asleep and isn't ignoring you. I just came up to check on him and his cell was vibrating in his hand where he's passed out. I'll tell him to text you when he wakes up :) xoxo Rachel"**

Kurt sighed, torn. He was both glad Blaine was asleep and clearly relaxing somewhat, letting his eyes recover, but annoyed that he now didn't get to text Blaine and that Blaine had been so exhausted - probably more emotionally than physically - that he'd fallen asleep so quickly. He sent a quick 'thanks for the heads up' text to Rachel's cell before reluctantly starting on his homework, wishing he had the brain-box that was Blaine to help him with the little things he didn't know. _This homework is going to be so much less interesting now_, he groaned to himself.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was a quiet day. Blaine spent the majority of it not really talking and rubbing at his eyes when he thought Kurt wasn't looking. He wanted to prove to the idiots in the school that they couldn't tear him down and push him from school every time they threw a slushie at him so decided against skipping school. Kurt let Blaine close in on himself, letting him have the space he clearly wanted, hoping that when he was ready he'd reach out again. They didn't have Glee club after school but towards the end of their last class of the day, Kurt slipped a note onto Blaine's desk.<p>

_'You wanna curl up on a sofa and watch a movie and eat outrageous amounts of popcorn?'_

_'D'you have a movie in mind?' _was Blaine's reply a minute later._  
><em>

_'Do you and Rach have any of the Harry Potter's at home?'_

_'What do you take me for? Of course we do' _Blaine smirked a little as he passed Kurt his reply.

_'Your house after school then?'_

_'Deal. We don't have any popcorn in though :('_

_'I'll drop by the nearest store on the way back and meet you at your place with armfuls of the stuff. Deal?'_

_'Deal'_

The end of the lesson came shortly after Blaine's last note, classmates around them climbing to their feet and packing up their bags as quickly in their attempts to escape the school grounds. Blaine packed his bag quietly and slung it over his shoulder, looking up at patiently waiting Kurt before him.

_-Which movie are we watching? Cute, chubby, young Harry, or the more attractive, older, but angst-ridden Harry?_ Kurt asked as the walked out of the classroom.

_-Any or all of them. I don't mind. _Blaine said, a smile playing on his lips, his silence slipping away as Kurt pulled him out of his shell.

_-Can we watch the Goblet of Fire then? For some weird reason I think they all look pretty cute with the longer hair. _Kurt asked as they opened the door to the parking lot and stepped through.

_-That a general rule on guys or just a rule that applies to Daniel Radcliffe? _Blaine asked before shoving a loose curl off his forehead.

_-It's not really a rule. Normally long hair looks terrible on guys. But I'll admit I have my weak spots, _Kurt said with a casual nonchalant expression that Blaine couldn't decipher.

_-Is this one of Rachel's plans to get me to cut my hair? She's never liked it long. _Blaine asked sceptically, shooting Kurt a calculating sideways glance.

_-What? No, no. _Kurt said, shaking his head fiercely. _-That's not what I meant at all. Although, if she's trying to get you to cut it I think that's even more reason not to._

_-I knew there were several reasons I liked you, _Blaine smiled, holding back a laugh.

_-You like me?_

_-No,_ Blaine signed with a deadpan expression, causing Kurt's smile to falter._ -I blatantly despise you and cannot stand to be in your presence and hence why I'm totally not planning on spending this evening avoiding homework and watching Harry Potter films with you._ He finished, unable to keep the smile from his face as Kurt watched his hands and gave him a look.

_-Mean. _He signed, shoving Blaine's shoulder playfully, his annoyance really only for show as inside he was too busy being pleased that he'd gotten Blaine fully out of his shell for the first time all day.

_-And yet you still like me, _Blaine smirked as he reached his car and leant against the driver's door to wait for his sister.

_-True. I do still like you. I'll go get that popcorn now, shall I? Meet you at your house in half an hour max?_

_-Sure. See you there._ Blaine smiled as he spotted Rachel approaching. She looked to be in a foul mood and as Kurt spotted her expression he quickly signed a _-Good luck with the witch, _before waving and heading for his Navigator.

_-Let's go, _was Rachel's tight-lipped greeting as she finally reached her younger brother. Blaine didn't dare question her at this phase in a temper tantrum so simply climbed into the car and started up the engine quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little short, it just created its own perfect moment to end the chapter in.**

**THANK YOU to** ImJustDefyingGravityx3, StarkidRedvine and my wonderful Charmedmich** for reviewing chapter 5! I'm really glad I came back to this story as now I have a whole load of things planned for Blainey that I either didn't think of before or just totally forgot, so yay! plot! **ImJustDefyingGravityx3, **I totally plan on giving Blaine a happy ending as I write enough Blangst in my other fic Apologies Long Overdue.** StarkidRedvines **unfortunately I know absolutely nothing about sign language (ASL or BSL (is it called BSL the brittish one? meh, I don't know)) so unfortunately can't really give you many ideas to what their sign names are - although one of Blaine's is BB which could give you some idea I guess. I read another fic somewhere where kurt's sign name was like a K on his cheek or something, where it was similar to the sign for rose because he has rosy cheeks and stuff? I don't know but imagine that if you want :P**

**Please enjoy Chapter 6 below and review! They're always really helpful!**

* * *

><p>As soon as she had her shoes off and had ditched her bag on the bottom step of the stairs Rachel raced up to her room and promptly slammed her door shut, leaving a bewildered Blaine to shrug to himself and toe off his own shoes. He tucked both their sets of shoes neatly into the shoe rack inside the front door and padded through to the kitchen in his now only sock-clad feet. He slid across the stone-tiled floor of the kitchen and danced lightly to a rhythm he made in his head as he rooted through the fridge for juice. He poured himself a glass, all the while dancing something similar to his and Rachel's favourite dance routine from their days in jazz classes when they were little. He performed a little spin backwards on the heel of his foot and stopped dead at the sight of Kurt in the kitchen doorway, his lips pressed together tightly to hide a laugh.<p>

"How long have you been there?" Blaine asked, flushing bright red and wanting to hide forever.

"_Not long. Only a few moments. Nice spin," _Kurt signed and said.

"How'd you get in here?" Blaine asked, still scarlet as he shut the carton of juice back inside the fridge and returned to face his glass on the counter and Kurt.

"_Rachel gave me a key last year. We hung out so often that it was easier I guess." _Kurt signed with a shrug, still biting his lip to hold back a laugh then.

"S-so... um." Blaine stuttered.

"_How 'bout we put on the popcorn?" _Kurt suggested, trying to change the subject to stop himself laughing and ease some of Blaine's awkwardness though he still adored Blaine's stutter. Blaine nodded quickly and bit his lips before speaking.

"I'll go see if Rachel wants some. She's probably in Phase one."

"_Phase one?" _Kurt repeated.

"Phase one; crying her eyes out. Phase two; complain about how the world hates her, usually to me. Phase three; I cheer her up until she becomes rational. Phase four; I finally get out of her what's wrong and convince her she's probably not wrong and that she can fix it somehow. Phase five is eating lots of crap with me and watching movies until she falls asleep. I reckon she's still in phase one." Blaine shrugged, heading for the door towards the hallway. "If you're still laughing at my dancing skills by the time I get back I reserve the right to steal all the popcorn," he added over his shoulder as he disappeared upstairs. He was glad for his lack of hearing at that moment as, no matter how much he hoped otherwise, Kurt finally let out his giggles.

* * *

><p>"Rach?" Blaine asked quietly as he opened his sister's bedroom door. She was on her bed, shaking with sobs as Blaine crept gently over to her and sat beside her. She leaned into his touch when he placed a gentle hand on her side but didn't uncover her face from its position hidden behind her pillow.<p>

"You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly.

She merely shrugged - something she always did and Blaine smiled slightly at his predictable sister.

"You want some popcorn? I'm gonna watch a movie and eat crap-loads of unhealthy stuff with Kurt and you're welcome to join us. Or we can make you some too and bring it up here for you, that sound like a plan?" he asked gently. She nodded and removed her hands from under the pillow, rolling over onto her back to sign something.

_-Can you -_

"Rachel." Blaine interrupted, his tone full of mock disapproval. "Do you really think your dear brother would forget how you like your popcorn?" he asked teasingly. She gave him a watery smile and her shoulders shook, probably in something midway between a sob and a laugh. Blaine leant down and swept her bangs off her forehead, pressing a quick kiss to her hair and letting her wrap her arms around him for a moment in a tight hug before letting him go with a thankful look.

_-I love you BB. You're the best little brother I could get._

"Good 'cause ya ain't getting rid of me." Blaine laughed, squeezing her hand for a moment and standing. When he reached the door he turned to face her once more.

"So a little bowl, a large bowl or two middley bowls of popcorn?" he asked, leaning against the frame. He smiled and nodded when she held up one finger but mimed with her hands growing further apart that she wanted a big bowl. With one last smile he was disappearing downstairs again to find Kurt already at the stove with a large pot on the go, shaking I around slightly on the stovetop to keep any of the kernels from sticking to the bottom and burning.

"We're gonna need a lot of popcorn," he said as he jumped onto a stool at the kitchen island, resting his head on his hands.

_-Hungry?_ Kurt asked, before moving his hands back to the popping corn.

"Me?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as he peeked under the lid to see an almost full pan. "Not really, I guess. I'll probably eat loads anyway. I meant more Rachel 'cause she wants some too."

_-Well that's good I guess. At least she's doing okay. Did she say what was wrong? _Kurt asked before moving the pot off the heat and taking off the lid to reveal the packed full and steaming popcorn.

"No. She won't for a while I reckon. She'll be okay. I've seen her worse," Blaine shrugged as he passed Kurt the butter and the latter added a small amount of it to the popcorn, letting it melt over the popcorn and stirring it through.

_-We'll let her have this first batch, shall we? _Kurt asked as Blaine hopped off his stool to grab a large bowl that was pretty much only ever used for popcorn.

"Sure," Blaine said, rooting through the cupboard for Rachel's topping of choice.

_-Cinnamon?_

"Don't even ask. There's a long story behind it," Blaine shrugged as he sprinkled a little over the warm kernels and mixed it in. "She tells it better, or rather, tells it more animatedly." he shrugged again. Kurt gave a shrug too as if to say _well this is Rachel_ and helped tip the popcorn into the bowl for Rachel.

_-You want me to take it up or_

"I'll get it. She probably wouldn't let you in anyway. She never lets mom or dad in when she's been crying." Blaine said sullenly, lifting the uncharacteristically light bowl for its size off the counter top and heading for Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Blaine's heavy eyes fluttered open as someone shook him gently, rousing him from a sleep he hadn't realised he'd entered.

"Blaaaaine?"

_That_ got his attention. His eyes flew open and he realised who was shaking him and, more importantly, where he was sat. He must've fallen asleep during one of the movies in their Harry Potter marathon - he couldn't remember which it had been - and it seemed he'd curled up into Kurt's side, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. He almost flew backwards he jumped so badly, in both shock and confusion as the world came back into focus.

"_Blaine, are you okay?"_ Kurt asked with a worried look and Blaine's heart sank. He could've _sworn_ he'd _heard_ something. A voice; slightly high but perfectly balanced with a note of amusement to it. But now all he could hear was nothingness again, Kurt's lips moving without a whisper of sound to match as his hands signed the same words he spoke.

"I... yeah," Blaine sighed; his mind swirling and he promptly buried his face deep into one of the sofa cushions with a groan. He could feel Kurt shaking slightly beside him and guessed he was laughing and it only caused Blaine to turn a deeper shade of pink in embarrassment. Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's upper arms and gently pulled him upright. Blaine averted his gaze in embarrassment unable to look at the boy beside him who promptly rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

_-If you won't look at me, look at my hands you silly adorable fuzzball._

"I'm not a fuzzball," Blaine mumbled, his hands flattening his hair as best he could as he spoke, causing Kurt to giggle slightly again. "And I'm not silly. I just fell asleep,"

_-So you're not denying the 'adorable' bit?_ Kurt asked with a smile and a playfully raised eyebrow.

_-Nobody's ever called me adorable before._ Blaine couldn't bear to say it out loud so signed it, biting his lip and avoiding Kurt's gaze again, his cheeks staying resolutely scarlet. Kurt gave the younger boy a sad smile and pulled him into a hug, letting Blaine hide his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had to resist the urge to run his fingers through Blaine's slightly-puffier-than-usual hair, biting his lip but unable to not breathe in a deep mixture of coffee, popcorn, marshmallows (that they'd found in a cupboard and eaten/thrown at each other throughout Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), something he couldn't put a finger on but he recognized -_ maybe it's his aftershave or something? _- and something else that was just _Blaine._ He regretted and treasured the decision as Blaine pulled back, biting his lip and looking like a fluffy little puppy, eyes shy and embarrassed.

_-Sorry I fell asleep on you. I didn't mean to. I just... I think it's some sort of side effect when it's one of those lower case days. I just want to sleep through it and usually can because I'm here at home. I'm sorry. You should've woken me up sooner,_

_-Like I would do that. You looked really peaceful and comfy and we were near the end of the Order of the Phoenix anyway. You looked like you needed it._

_-But I was probably squashing you! _Blaine signed, an apologetic expression still on his face and his thick eyebrows pulled down adorably.

_-Blaine, you're about the size of a puppy. You couldn't squish me if you tried._

_-I'm taller than Rachel._ Blaine frowned grumpily, bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout that on anyone else would've looked attention seeking but Blaine just looked like this was an argument that he'd seen too many times.

_-True. But I've had Finn try and crush me. Seriously, it's fine Blaine._

_-I'm sorry_

_-Blaine_

_-I'm signing about something different now_

_-Oh, okay. What are you apologizing for?_

_-That I talk to you_

_-That is about the stupidest thing I can think of that you could apologize for._

_-I mean, that I get to talk whilst you pretty much __**have**__ to sign to me else I won't really know for sure what you're saying. That I get to take the lazy route and talk out loud when you have to put in so much effort to tell me something. It's not fair and I hate it._

_-Blaine_

_-So I'm sorry okay? I just want things to be normal_

_-Normal is overrated._

_-You're only saying that because you're closer to normal than I am_

_-Am not, _Kurt signed, pulling a silly face at Blaine that had the smaller boy snorting quietly.

_-Not saying it for that reason or not closer to normal than I am? _Blaine signed around his quiet snorts of laughter.

_-Both._

Blaine gave Kurt a look, eyebrows raised pointedly in a look that said _really _clearer than if he'd signed it.

_-I mean it! _Kurt signed indignantly.

_-Kurt, how are you further from normal than I am?_

_-Well, I only have one biological parent left whereas most kids our age have both still. I now have an extended family, something even less people have. I have a stepbrother who is an idiot, something that though a lot of people say they have, I can say for certain as he dances like Frankenstein's monster. I'm gay, even more into the minority. I'm in glee club, something not that many schools have and even less actually like. I have a deaf aunt who helped me learn sign so I could talk to her. I'm a scribe for this guy at school - who you may or may not know - who can't hear and come on, how many people can say that? And you still say I'm all that normal?_

Kurt's expression wasn't accusatory or angry like his words suggested. That was another of the things Blaine hated about being deaf. The way words are spoken, the intonation and the emphasis, can change the meaning of a sentence so much. So though he could tell what the words were, he could never tell how they were supposed to be said. He had to judge with expressions and, though his sister could be very expressive, Blaine found it hard to read people that well. Kurt however, was practically an open book in that moment, his expression a carefree smile that showed that he really didn't mind, even pulling a silly face at the mention of being Blaine's scribe, joking around, and that he was trying to comfort but not in a patronising way.

_-You can't see that in a person. You have to know a person to know all that. _Blaine defended his point. _-You can't see any of those things. But you can see with one look at me that I'm different. That I'm stupidly shy and feel out of place in a busy school corridor. Or that I don't fit in and people don't talk to me. Or that I can't hear when people call my name. Or that I have to talk with my hands because I can't hear people. Or that my voice is probably weird because I can't hear myself. You can see and hear all of those things within a minute of meeting me or most of them at just a glance. I have no chance to just be another normal kid in the background. I'll always be that deaf kid and I hate it._

Blaine slumped dejectedly into the cushions around him, sliding down in his seat so his vision was partially obscured by his curly hair. Kurt didn't try and talk to him for a moment, giving the younger boy some space and instead standing up and changing the DVD over to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He slid onto the sofa once again next to Blaine, pulling a soft knitted throw blanket from off the edge of the sofa armrest and draping it over his lap and onto Blaine's. Blaine looked up as Kurt fiddled with the remote and hit play so the opening credits rolled. The older boy slumped down in his seat getting more comfortable and tucking his feet under himself.

_-You're right. _He signed with a sigh. _-I wish I could change it. All of it. I wish the world wasn't so judging and so obsessed with what impression we make. I wish the world was nicer to you. I wish normality wasn't something to strive to be and that being different always made you more special in the good way to everyone's eyes. But no matter what anyone else thinks of you, I won't ever judge you for being who you are. I won't judge you for your shyness or your lack of hearing or your reluctance and questioning when invited into 'normal' things because you've been so detached from it all for so long. I won't. And if I do by accident you have my full permission to confiscate my Vogue collection and at least half of my wardrobe._

Blaine bit his bottom lip to stop it trembling as his eyes teared up. _How does Kurt always know what I want to hear?_ He thought to himself as he gazed at the boy beside him.

_-I also won't judge you for falling asleep on me,_ Kurt signed with a playful smile that had Blaine trying not to laugh again. _-Because if I'm honest, you're like this big warm pillow and super comfy when you fall asleep on me._

_-So you won't blame me if I do it again? _Blaine teased with a laugh.

_-Not in the slightest. Now come here and let me lean against you, we're missing the movie._ Kurt smiled, gesturing slightly with a tilt of the head that Blaine laughed at but complied, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder and upper arm as he got comfy and settled down to watch the movie too.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked quietly, his eyes on the screen. Kurt pulled one hand out from under the throw blanket to sign _-yes._

"You're super comfy to fall asleep against."

He felt Kurt's body shake gently with laughter and let himself laugh too as Bellatrix, Narcissa and Snape talked in the small house about unbreakable bonds...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think! I hope you liked it and that you don't hate me for it being kinda short but I wanted to put this up tonight. Well, okay so it's technically now this morning and urgh I have to get up early for a dance performance tomorrow so I'mma post this now and hope you like it! Ahh, I'll shut up now :P xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my** **reviewers from the last chapter!** raspberrytwists, lucy641, ImJustDefyingGravityx3, Guest and RainySunneyEnding**! As well as **JMarieAllenPoe **for reviwing chapter 1! And now to your questions!****  
><strong>

**to **raspberrytwists and Guest who asked about whether Blaine really heard Kurt** - Yes. He did. He's a little unsure if it was real but it was. It's gonna pop up soon again and be explained more so don't worry if it doesn't make a lot of sense.**

**Also a sidenote shoutout to IThibkILeftMyCoatOutside who apparently recommended this to RainySunnyEnding, Oh my god! Hi! I can't believe you'd recommend this but I'm so glad you did :D  
><strong>

**Okay, gushing over, on to chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Blaine was aware of two things when his eyes fluttered open:

1) He was way too comfy to still be on the living room couch.

2) There was something digging uncomfortably into his hip.

Upon letting his eye adjust to the darkness around him he realised he was in his own room, lying on his side on his bed. He groaned and flung an arm out and tapped the base of his touch-lamp, turning it on to its dimmest brightness setting and enabling him to see more of his room. Now he could see more, he realised the thing digging into his hip was his belt where he'd been lying on it. With that realisation he also noticed he was still in his clothes from earlier.

With a groan he sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly before pulling his pyjamas out from under his pillow and changing into them and collapsing back under the sheets.

_2:17Am. Crap._ Blaine sighed to himself. It took his brain a moment or two to spot the small green post it note on his nightstand beside his clock. He reached out and turned the brightness up a little on his lamp to read the neatly scrawled note...

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Some hours earlier...]<strong>_

"Hey Rach," Kurt mumbled sleepily from his spot on the couch as the brunette appeared in the doorway.

"Oh... hey," she mumbled awkwardly, having not noticed he was there until he'd spoken. "I didn't realise you were still here," she sniffled.

"Yeah." Kurt said awkwardly, able to make out Rachel's red and puffy cheeks even from across the room in the dim light from only the TV screen. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, pausing the movie that was almost at an end anyway.

"Yeah I just... it's stupid I guess. I just... Finn..." she mumbled, moving over and slumping into an armchair across from Kurt and the sleeping figure of Blaine where he was curled into the taller boy's side.

"Don't let what he says get to you Rach. He's generally an idiot and doesn't really think about what he's saying when he's saying it. It can sometimes take him a week or two to realise what he's done." Kurt smiled gently, holding out a hand to her. She returned the smile and took his hand, letting him squeeze hers gently and reassuringly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I just... I love him and sometimes I just wish he'd... I don't know. Think first? How can it be so much to ask?"

"Dare I ask what he said?" Kurt asked with a grimace.

"He was asking about my shirt for this week and why he didn't get that I don't like my nose. He was just being like, insensitive about it. It just feels like I'm running in circles," she sighed, slumping down in her seat and resting her head against the arm of her chair, her feet tucked underneath herself.

"God my brother's an idiot." Kurt sighed, earning a weak laugh from Rachel.

"Yeah, he is." She sighed.

"Just remember you don't need him. 'No way does Rachel AnderBerry need a man to get to Broadway', right?" Kurt smiled.

"True. It would be nice though." Rachel admitted.

"It sure would." Kurt sighed. "At least you have the chance to find a guy before we hit up New York,"

"Hey. There are guys in Ohio."

Kurt just snorted.

"Yeah because Ohio is known worldwide for its acceptance of homosexuality." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean there aren't any gay guys roughly our age in Ohio Kurt."

"Yeah but even if there are they don't know me," Kurt shrugged sadly.

"You forget, I think, that my brother is currently fast asleep curled into your side," Rachel said pointedly, nodding slightly in the direction of the small boy with a small smile. Kurt, who admittedly _had_ forgotten about the boy beside him, now returned his gaze to Blaine's sleeping figure.

"I doubt he'd ever notice me that way Rach. He probably sees me too much as 'Rachel's friend' or 'the only guy around here apart from my sister who understands sign language'." Kurt sighed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through Blaine's curls as he slept, his expression so peaceful.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rachel said, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Rachel AnderBerry, are you actually suggesting I ask your little brother out?" Kurt asked, trying to suss out her plotting grin.

"Depends," She shrugged happily.

"On what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Well, whether you like him that way. Whether you reckon he likes you back in that way too. I don't know. I think you two could make a really cute couple and I think Blaine really deserves someone to care about him apart from just his silly annoying sister." Rachel smiled, starting off as teasing and jokey but letting her voice slip into a serious but caring tone.

"He deserves a much better hand than the one the world has dealt him." Kurt sighed, lifting the blanket off of himself and them gently away from Blaine. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around himself tighter at the loss of warmth and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I should really go. I told my dad I'd be home late but I think ten on a school night is already pushing it." Kurt sighed, standing and wincing as his knees clicked from lack of use.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad you were here though. Even if I didn't really see you much," Rachel smiled, standing herself.

"How so?"

"You kept Blaine company. And you saved him from having to deal with my crying, so... Definitely a more fun night than it could've been for him." Rachel said with a small smile.

"I'm sure you're not that bad Rachel." Kurt comforted but Rachel gave him a look that had him close to giggles. "I think we should get this sleepy little guy upstairs to bed," Kurt smiled at Blaine asleep on the couch still.

"I hate to wake him but I'd never carry him up the stairs," Rachel sighed, moving over to him.

"I'll get him," Kurt said, holding out an arm and stopping Rachel before she could reach out and awaken him.

"Really?"

"I used to be a cheerleader Rachel. And though I don't look it, I am actually pretty strong," Kurt said matter-of-factly as he slid an arm gently under Blaine's back and another under his knees. "Now you get all the doors and show me which room is his,"

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey Blaine,<em>

_I hope we didn't wake you but as comfy as your couch is it's just not very good to sleep on. I think your bed's probably the better bet, yeah? :P Sleep well you little fuzzball_

_Kurt'_

Blaine smiled as he read the note, his heart warming at the fact that a) Kurt had gone through the trouble of leaving him a note and b) that Kurt didn't find it annoying or awkward (or at least he hoped) that he'd fallen asleep again on him. His sleep-addled brain puzzled over how he'd gotten up here and his only conclusion was that Kurt and his sister had carried him up the stairs to his bedroom a couple of hours earlier as there was no way Rachel could manage his weight on her own. He'd thank them in the morning he guessed, before setting the note back on his bedside table, turning off his lamp and rolling over to be consumed by sleep once more...

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke again it was nothing like as peacefully as the first time. He was shaken awake by the weight of his sister pouncing on his bed and bouncing on it slightly.<p>

"Go 'way" Blaine groaned, waving an arm out at his sister and shoving her off the edge of the bed with a quiet thud that had her laughing. He hid his face under his pillow and prayed for sleep again but this was Rachel AnderBerry he was dealing with. She quickly yanked away his sheets and therefore all the warmth before fighting to grab Blaine's pillow. He struggled against her for a moment before giving in and throwing it at her instead. He sat up grumpily, rubbing at his eyes before blearily opening them to find a way too chipper Rachel for this time in the morning.

"You're mean," he complained as he stretched out his back and felt his shoulders click.

_-Am not. I remembered you weren't wearing your band when we brought you up here last night so knew that unless I came to the rescue that you'd sleep in! Aren't I nice?_

"No." he denied as he slid off the bed. "You could've let me sleep in. _That_ would've been nice,"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother but he wasn't looking, instead heading for his closet so she gave up and headed downstairs for breakfast. Blaine got up slowly and slid even slower down the stairs to sink into a chair in their kitchen.

_-Well don't you look happy this morning._

"Yup" Blaine said in response as Rachel handed him a bowl of cereal. "Cheers,"

_-You're welcome, _Rachel smiled as she returned to her own bowl at the seat next to Blaine as the kitchen counter.

"Cheers for last night. Sorry I'm heavy," he mumbled through a mouthful.

_-What?_ she asked, he expression puzzled.

"Kurt left me a note saying you guys carried me upstairs last night, hence why I'm not on the couch still,"

Rachel shook with her giggle and shook her head at Blaine.

_-Kurt carried you. I just held open the doors and stuff. He's actually pretty strong, he claims it's his cheerleading but I think it's probably also his job at his dad's car shop._

"Oh. Right," was Blaine's best answer, his mind puzzling over it and not really making much progress as it was still way too early.

_-Get ready for school, it's my day driving today and we have Glee second so please be awake at least by then, okay?_

"Maybe," Blaine teased, smirking at the scowl she sent him before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>-Hey Kurt<em>

_-Hey sleepyhead,_ Kurt smiled, his grin growing at Blaine's blush. _-Sorry, I had to._ He signed before closing his locker door and leaning against it.

_-If you're just going to tease me then can we talk abut something else?_

_-Sorry. Yeah we can._

_-Thank you_

_-No problem_ Kurt smiled, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder before the pair set off down the corridor towards French.

_-Thank you for last night too. Rachel told me you carried me upstairs _Blaine blushed

_-You're welcome,_ Kurt laughed lightly. _-Rachel must be weak or something because you're not that heavy at all._

Blaine held back a laugh, biting his lip as he followed Kurt into the classroom for their first lesson. Other students started filling the room as Blaine took out his books and soon the teacher arrived and the class began. Blaine paid almost no attention to the class work as he found it easy so instead grabbed his trusty pack of post-it notes and stuck one on Kurt's pencil case.

'_I think I've decided what I'll put on my shirt for glee'_

'_Really? That's great Blaine! What are you writing on it?'_

'_It's a surprise :P'_

'_Aw :( I'm rubbish with surprises'_

'_But the best kind of prize is a sur-prize'_

'_You stole that from Johnny Depp'_

'_No, I borrowed it from Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. There's a difference'_

'_If you borrowed it, how are you going to give it back?'_

'_um... let me get back to you on that one'_

'_:D'_

'_:P'_

'_We should be doing work, shouldn't we?'_

'_Meh'_

'_Meh?'_

'_Meh. I can't be bothered.'_

'_Neither can I but we at east have to do the work so we don't get shouted at for doing nothing all lesson'_

'_But we haven't done nothing all lesson! We've had a post-it note conversation!'_

'_Your logic amazes me,'_

'_My bad. I should tone it down right?'_

'_Not at all. It's more fun than doing French :P'_

'_True :D'_

'_So you're really not going to tell me what you're putting on your shirt?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_I'm going to find out eventually'_

'_Well yeah, there is a reason we're making these shirts Kurt. Don't you remember?'_

_This boy will be the death of me, _Kurt thought to himself as he smiled, writing out his response.

'_Of course. I guess I'll just have to wait then?'_

'_I guess you will :P'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: little note, when Rachel mentions Blaine wasn't wearing his 'band' when he went to sleep, it's basically like a wristband that's in my headcannon/not really mentioned in this story but it vibrates whenever his alarm would go off as he can't hear conventional alarm clocks, hence the need for a different method to wake up for school on time. - just to clarify :)  
><strong>

**Tiger xxx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**First, as always, to my amazing reviewers: **ImJustDefyingGravityx3, Vikki-Toria-94, IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside, RainySunnyEnding and my amazing Charmedmich,** THANK YOU!**_  
><em>

**I really hope you all like this chapter (**sorry ImJustDefyingGravity, Blaine's shirt says something different. BUUUUTTT we do get some Klainey-ness developing towards the end, you'll see!**)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_  
><em>

_-Don't forget you've got an appointment next week Blaine. Don't make any plans for Wednesday after school._

_-I have an appointment on Wednesday?_ Blaine asked confused, sending a look that conveyed as much towards his mother who was sat opposite him at the kitchen breakfast bar.

_-Yes. Dr Lyndon called a few days ago to organize it. He thinks he's found a new type of hearing aid that will work. Some newfound technology that's still in testing but could work for you_ She explained.

_-Right. _Blaine said, nodding but pursing his lips. He wouldn't get his hopes up. He knew he couldn't. None of the other variations of hearing aid had helped at all. Why would this one? Instead of letting himself get set up for another disappointment he grabbed his last piece of toast and shoved the corner in his mouth to free his hands to grab his schoolbag, simply nodding to his mom to acknowledge his apparent appointment. He tried to forget about it all as he headed towards the car with Rachel, jumping into the passenger seat as he finished his breakfast and trying not to fall back to sleep as she pulled out of the driveway.

Today was **Friday.**

The big day.

The group number.

**With the shirts.**

Blaine had felt sure of himself over the routine all week, learning quickly with the use of a large projector with a Windows Media Player running the track over, the pulsing of colours indicating the beat he should dance to. Kurt had teased his stepbrother Finn that Blaine was a better dancer than he, even without his hearing. Finn had rolled his eyes and shoved his stepbrother playfully before trying (and failing) to run through the dance correctly once more. It seemed very fitting that his shirt bore the words 'CAN'T DANCE' in large capitals as he revealed his shirt during the number.

Kurt began their number with Tina and Mercedes, revealing their shirts from under zipped or buttoned jumpers. Blaine smiled at them from the wings as he awaited his cue to go on, enjoying the enthusiasm of his fellow glee clubbers on the stage. When his cue came he danced out to the memorized steps, certain he was in time as he was in sync with Rachel and Brittany who were stood on either side of him.

As the song came to a close, the whole group piled together into a crazy disorganized group hug, Blaine feeling like he might fall over from the weight of people around him, the air humming with cheers and whoops Blaine couldn't hear but he could still feel. After a while of calming down and congratulating each other on their great number, they fell about into a haphazardly arranged circle. Mr. Shuester wanted them to all explain why they'd written on their shirt what they had, and why it meant what it did to each person.

He started by saying something silly about his having a 'butt chin' all his life and getting teased about it for the entirety of his high school years. He made jokes about it though and the group around him laughed. Blaine smiled as he read Kurt's hands for interpretation, the taller boy signing every word that was said from across the circle - the easiest vantage point so Kurt could look at whoever was talking and Blaine need only look straight ahead, not craning his neck sideways to see his hands as he would have had to had they been sat next to each other.

Artie spoke about how, even before he had ended up in his chair, he had been teased about his glasses, hence the FOUR EYES written on his shirt.

Mike explained his CAN'T SING shirt, on how he always took the background parts happily because he wasn't really that good a singer, but how he was - with the help of girlfriend Tina - working on it and becoming a lot more sure that he deserved his place in the group, not just because he could dance like Blaine had never seen before, but because he was working on his singing too.

Finn laughed as he reminded everyone how bad a dancer he was. He was working on it, but it seemed like a task as big as he was tall to try and stop the 'Frankenteen' being so uncoordinated.

Santana smiled as she explained her LIKES GIRLS shirt, Kurt giving her a proud look as she explained how glad she was that she'd finally found herself through all of her self questioning and that she had an amazing girlfriend beside her now because of it all.

Kurt explained his similar story and that, even though he really always knew he was gay, he hadn't had a great time dealing with peoples opinions about it, having had it worse than Santana had with the bullying he'd been through.

It went on and on and sure enough, Blaine was last to speak. Kurt looked over the circle and gave Blaine a reassuring smile and Blaine took a deep breath.

"I chose my shirt because it's the thing I think I've hated the most about myself for about four years now. I blamed myself so much for ending up this way and shut myself off. I saw myself as flawed and broken, as unworthy and I hid. I'm not proud of it, not at all. I feel like a coward for hiding away all this time and feel like I wasted a lot of time that I should've spent here. You guys have been so... I can't even put words to it. I feel more included here than I think I ever have." Blaine laughed slightly at himself, gaze dropping to his lap and Mercedes beside him rested a hand gently on his shoulder. He looked back up at her and smiled before continuing.

"It's mad to say that my becoming deaf is really for me a blessing and a curse. Because I've heard that phrase so many times but wondered how it could really be used to mean it properly. But it is. Because to me, right here and right now, it's brought me back into the right here and right now. Without it I'd still be some boring bland guy in some other bland school with some other bland friends who don't care as much as you guys do. Yes, it's a curse, because what I wouldn't give to be able to hear you all and to hear your fabulous performances instead of just watching them. But it's not the be all and end all if I can't. Because I'm me, and you're all you. And that's why this club works. Because we aren't who people want us to be. We're who _we_ want us to be. And _that_, that's just amazing. So that's why I chose CAN'T HEAR. Because all in all, it's just another little thing that makes me, _me_. And I shouldn't hate that. I shouldn't hate myself and for the first time in years I can say I truly, truly don't."

As he spoke he let his gaze drift around the group, never lingering too long to make sure he didn't seem to be directing his mini speech as anyone in particular. He was just talking, getting it out there because it needed to be said. He needed to say it. Not caring that he may never hear himself say it; he knew what he was saying.

As he finished talking, Rachel held up her hands and waved, that jazz hands style wave, which is the signing version of clapping. Kurt joined too without a moment's hesitation, and soon the rest of the club followed suit. He saw Rachel say something but didn't catch it, but a moment later the rest of the club were waving more enthusiastically so he guessed she had explained what the sign meant. They all piled into another group hug before setting off for home, for the weekend and for various weekend plans.

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked leisurely towards the back doors of the auditorium, his sister in front and chatting happily away to Mercedes as they walked arm in arm. He was shocked slightly at the appearance of Kurt at his shoulder as the taller boy bumped into his side playfully.

_-Hey, _the taller boy greeted.

_-Hey, _Blaine greeted in return, a smile on his face.

_-That was an amazing speech back there. You should write speeches for a living or something because that was really e-m-p-o-w-e-r-i-n-g. Sorry, I don't know the sign for that one. I didn't know I'd need it, _Kurt signed at his side, spelling out the word and causing Blaine to blush and wave it away.

"Nah," Blaine smiled slightly, holding back a laugh. "Helps when you can hear your own speech. What's the bet that Rachel somehow secretly recorded that though?"

_-Okay. So that is actually quite likely. But still. It was really good. I'm glad you're doing okay, that you don't hate yourself. Because that really doesn't get you anywhere and it only spirals down. So I'm glad for you._

_-Thanks, _Blaine blushed as they passed through the door to the parking lot.

_-Are you going to join us tonight?_

_-Join who, where?_ Blaine asked confused, looking up at Kurt who bit his lip in his attempts not to laugh at Blaine's confused puppy expression.

_-Your house. Rachel's having Mercedes and I over for a sleepover. Girl's night. The usual. It's been a while. You reckon you'll join us this time instead of hiding as you used to whenever Rachel had friends over. And don't give me that, I know you hid._

Kurt said, giving Blaine a stern look as he lifted his hands to start signing that it wasn't true. Blaine chuckled quietly at the look Kurt sent him, shaking his head in disbelief.

_-I didn't hide okay? I just didn't know you guys and you scared me. You didn't really know I was there and stuff and I didn't want to interrupt your fun. I bet Rachel barely mentioned I existed until recently._

_-She did so._

_-She so did not. _Blaine signed with a small laugh.

_-She did so!_ Kurt signed, trying to show his indignation in his face as he couldn't with his voice.  
><em>-She told us she had a little brother but that he was really shy and didn't have very good people skills, so preferred to stay to himself and therefore wouldn't join us in our sleepover parties. Are you telling me that wasn't very accurate?<em>

Blaine bit his lip and dropped his gaze to the floor, sighing gently and shrugging sadly. Kurt reached out gently and placed a hand on Blaine's upper arm to get his attention.

"_She's right then_" Blaine said, signing along out of habit. "_I don't have very good people skills and I am shy. I should let you guys be tonight. I don't want to spoil it all,_"

"_No."_ Kurt said, shaking his head vehemently and trying to get Blaine's attention and eventually Blaine lifted his gaze to Kurt's hands again. -_I don't think that at all. That's why I said 'wasn't'. Okay, so about two weeks ago you were very i-n-t-r-o-v-e-r-t-e-d, no I don't know the sign for that one either, and shy and weren't really sure what was going on, but it's high school and a new school and that alone is reason enough to be shy. But look at you now. Just look at you. You're so much stronger than you were. You said yourself earlier that you feel accepted here and that's exactly what we're trying for. Everyone here wants you to be happy as yourself and I don't care if yourself is shy or unsure, I just want you to be okay, for you to feel okay. To just... to be happy with yourself._

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, willing Blaine to understand what he meant.

_-I have to go grab my sleepover things from home but can you please tell me you won't hide away tonight and that you'll join us?_ He asked, peeking open an eye to see Blaine's reaction. Blaine looked close to tears but he had a watery smile playing on his lips so Kurt could only hope that it was a good thing. Blaine nodded.

_-Thank you._

_-Don't even think about mentioning it, _Kurt smiled. He pulled Blaine into a hug which he looked like he needed at that point and he felt Blaine hide his face in his shoulder. Kurt smiled a little to himself as he held Blaine tight for a little longer than usual but Blaine pulled back with bright eyes that, though they were still brimmed with tears, looked most definitely happy.

_-I'll see you later BB._ Kurt signed with a hopeful smile.

_-Definitely._ Blaine smiled in return, laughing under his breath at the BB Kurt added on.

* * *

><p>When Kurt knocked on the AnderBerry front door, his bag of sleepover essentials slug over one shoulder he was greeted by Mercedes who'd evidently arrived first. She had on that knowing smile as she greeted him.<p>

"Hey," she smirked.

"Hey? What's _that_ look for?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside, shrugging off his coat to hang it neatly just inside the door.

"Nothing," she smirked, as he toed off his shoes, bending over and stowing them among the neat pile that had overflowed the shoe rack.

"Oh come on, don't give me that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at her as he stood up again. "Tell me,"

"Oh you'll see," she smirked as she pulled him into the kitchen. He was about to open his mouth to protest when he realised who was standing in the kitchen. Rachel was signing with a playful grin from her seat on the kitchen worktop.

A seat next to Blaine.

Blaine who was wearing a sweat-soaked grey tank top, deep navy sweatpants and pretending to sign through a pair of boxing gloves.

_-Blaine go shower you're gross, Mercedes is already here and Kurt will be here in a minute._

"Help me take these off first then," Blaine laughed lightly, holding out his hands.

_-Useless boy _ Rachel signed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she pulled at the Velcro straps and helped pull off Blaine's gloves.

"Cheers Rachie," Blaine smiled, leaning over to hug her and laughing when she squirmed away and shoved him back. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He laughed, jumping off the countertop and picking up his gloves and finally noticing the two older teens watching the whole scene from the doorway - Kurt trying not to let his jaw drop, Mercedes flicking her gaze to Kurt every now and then to gauge his reaction and smiling smugly at it.

"Oh, hey guys." Blaine said, a little surprised and embarrassed. "I didn't realise you were here already. I should really... go,"

_-This doesn't count as you joining us you know, you have to come back at some point. _Kurt managed to sign somehow, his brain trying to multitask between functioning properly and taking in the attractive and very hot image before him.

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's words, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and being reminded by just how sweaty he was from his boxing by the feel of his sweat-soaked hair that was plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck.

_-I'll come back once I'm presentable,_ Blaine blushed before departing from the room, his footsteps audible as he climbed the stairs to his room to shower.

Kurt moved into the room and all but collapsed into a chair at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, hiding his face in his hands as he propped his elbows on the edge of the counter.

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked as she jumped off the counter she'd stayed on and made her way over to the side of the kitchen where Kurt had sat and Mercedes had joined him - smirk still on her face. "Both of you," Rachel added at Mercedes smile.

"Is your brother trying to kill me?" Kurt asked, his gaze resolutely fixed on the granite countertop as he tried to decide whether he wanted that image of Blaine forever burned into his mind or to be able to completely forget it in order to concentrate.

"Told you," Mercedes laughed, nudging Kurt's shoulder with her own.

"Told him what?" Rachel asked, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"Oh you told me no such thing." Kurt groaned. "You just stood there with that look on your face. You could've warned me!"

"Warned him what? _Mercedes_!" Rachel whined.

"How did you expect me to warn you? 'Oh hey Kurt, glad you're here, Rachel's brother is here looking particularly attractive today after doing some working out and boxing or something, so hold onto your hat he's about to shock the hell out of you'? You think that would've worked?"

"Oh my god, Kurt you do like him!"

"Oh my god shut up woman." Kurt groaned, sinking his head to rest on his now crossed arms, face centimetres from the granite. "I... I don't know okay. Your brother is complicated and probably pretty new to this and who am I to know if he actually likes me that way,"

"Wait, so is Blaine actually gay?" Mercedes tried to confirm.

"Yes, but I guess he's not really told anyone except Kurt for fear of being judged for it. He has enough on his plate to be judged because of so it's easy to see why. Kurt, did he tell you... what happened?" Rachel asked timidly. Kurt nodded into his arms.

"You're leaving me out of the loop now? Uh-uh. What've I missed?" Mercedes asked, diva finger held at the ready as if she could hold the conversation at a standstill with her finger until she was filled in.

"Blaine... the car crash he was in..."

"I didn't know it was a car crash. Rachel you talk so much yet you never say anything." Mercedes whined sadly, leaning forward at the prospect of learning something new about Blaine.

"I don't like talking about Blaine." Rachel said, her voice small and almost defeated. "I hate to think people are talking about Blaine behind his back and I don't like being one of them. I don't like talking about him in case I say something that he didn't want people to know about him."

"Oh," Mercedes said quietly, reaching out and patting Rachel's hand. "I'm sorry okay. Just... he's like everyone's little baby brother now. Like the entirety of glee club has just adopted him to the group and we all want to be there for him. I'm actually really jealous of you, Kurt, because you get to be his best friend. You're the one he can talk to properly and who he can understand back without us having to write him messages and stuff. He must feel so isolated and dear god all I can hope is that he's okay with us trying to be here. This has gotta be probably the most confusing and intimidating time of his life right now being thrown into this, and all I can hope is that he'll lean on us if he ever needs help."

"I just..." Kurt mumbled into his arms.  
>"I don't want to screw this up. All of it. I don't want to ruin a friendship with him because I might have a crush on him. I don't want to say something wrong and offend him or start an argument because he's first and foremost an amazing friend. He's insecure and shy but boy is he amazing. And I'm really sorry Rachel that this is your brother I'm talking about and probably weirding you out in the process," Kurt said, lifting his head off the worktop to shoot Rachel a sorry look.<br>"But I just... you know how much this all means to him. I just want to make it right. Maybe not totally, maybe not erasing the past. But to make him feel like he doesn't have to fight. Like he just has to relax and be himself. That's what we do, that's what glee is all about. About being _us_. I can't screw that up. I just can't."

"Kurt... it's okay, you know. You shouldn't take like, the sole responsibility of looking after Blaine like he's made of glass into your hands. He's not and it's not fair for you to do that." Rachel said softly, holding onto his hand.  
>"He's shy and insecure but you've no idea what you've already done just by being around him and giving him someone to talk to that's not me. He's not made of glass though he may seem it at times. He just needs someone to tell him it's going to be okay whenever he starts shrinking back into his shell. And you already do that. I've seen you do it. You're picking him up before he falls too far and that's more than it's even fair of me to ask of you. Just... you care about him, Kurt. And I don't even care which way it is. Because you both deserve someone who really cares. And if it just so happens that those people are also the pair of you, I don't mind at all. It miiight make dating your brother awkward though," Rachel said, a smile playing on her lips as Kurt laughed at her words.<p>

"Have fun with that mad triangle... square... thing." Mercedes laughed, patting Rachel on the arm.

"Oh god, don't get me started on Finn. Shall we leave boys behind from here on out? Unless you wanna gush about Sam of course M?" Rachel laughed.

"Nah, it's cool. I can gush at you some other time. I think, it's time we crack out the mud masks and nail polish." Mercedes suggested.

"Please." Rachel smiled. "You do the most amazing manicure Kurt,"

"What are we waiting for then?" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think guys! enjoying the flusteredunsure Kurt at the end?**


	9. Chapter 9

If you don't care to read all my review feedback the story starts where the BOLD ends : )**Thank you so much to all the lovely reviews guys! they mean so much **

IchigoPudding **- Thank you so much for all the reviews! :P****I love that you've reviewed every chapter and love even more that you seem to be enjoying it from all the 'aww!'s :D THANK YOU**  
>imaginess <strong>- I'm glad you like it! About his singing in key, my head-cannon for this is that they (kurt, Rachel and him) spent hours perfecting his performance the night before and, as is a little bit explained in this chapter (ish) he and Rachel trained him to learn to feel sounds via his hand on his (or her) vocal chords. That way he could tell what each note should have sounded like and by learning how it should feel he could perform it sorta accurately. I wouldn't say his performance was perfect, off notes here and there but it wouldn't have been as bad as Sugar Motta's Big Spender from S3's Purple Piano Project.<strong>  
>tragicwhisper <strong>- THANK YOU :D I'm hopeing this chapter will also be as cute - if not cuter!- than the last so prepare for fluffy cutesy Kurt + Blaine + Sleepovers!<br>**rainbowdork **- please tell me you are the same rainbowdork from Tumblr, right? either way, Thank yoouuu for the reviewwwsss. I'm not really sure about Karofsky, I might mention what happened (I could give K+B another little honest moment when kurt fesses up to what happened to him? mebeh?)**  
>Jesssy <strong>- I'm glad you found my story then! Yeah, the super Klainey moments are turning up now (I can't help them okay, they're just gonna have to get together soon else all their moments are gonna go to waste or something :P) I'm glad you like Rachel too! I usually hate Rachel because she's usually annoying, controlling or rarely featured and I decided if I couldn't write a Rach I didn't like what was the point in my making her Blaine's sister. Also B's hearing - I don't plan on giving it back to him immediately or suddenly, but I do plan on something about it which will happen at his appointment that was mentioned. I do have a credible idea for it though so I hope you like that and it doesnt ruin it for you.<strong>  
>ImJustDefyingGravityx3 <strong>- Me too! Gah Darren's so preettyyy and even with all the gel he still looks hot, and for this story I picture Blaine as having no gel and Darren's crazy shaggy hair. I envy Kurt so much for that chapter alone :D<br>**RainySunneryEnding **- Don't worry, I bet I'm more of a child :D I love when stories give you happy butterflies when they're good stories and I'm super proud that you're clearly enjoying my story! gah!**  
>And my ever faithful Charmedmich <strong>- I think I might let Rachel watch from a distance actually, she usually interferes too much and it annoys me so I might let her egg them on a little, but they can do it themselves ya know? :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Around half an hour after his departure up the stairs, Kurt spotted the figure of Blaine in the doorway of the living room. His hair now fell in more defined yet still tight ringlets, held that way due to the water from his shower. He wore a set of plaid pyjama pants that were worn and frayed at the bottom hem, along with a grey tee with some sort of printed logo on the front, the letters of which had long since faded and were barely readable now. Kurt had merely glanced up for a moment when he spotted the boy. He seemed to be confused, staring at the older boy and the two girls. After a moment though he seemed to relax with a smile, hands moving to sign <em>-face mask, right?<em>

Kurt gave a small smile and a nod before flicking his eyes back to Rachel as she turned her gaze to him, leaning forwards in her enthusiasm in... whatever it was she was now talking about. _Okay, so I've forgotten. So shoot me_ Kurt thought as he sent her an encouraging smile to pretend he was still paying her attention. Mercedes came to his rescue commenting about how she totally understood and Rachel turned back to her.

When Kurt glanced up again in Blaine's direction he was a lot closer, creeping silently towards Rachel from behind. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt once more and held a finger to his lips, a devilish grin on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eye. Kurt let his head dip towards the ground as he held back his grin, schooling his face back to something like neutral before looking back at Blaine, a glint in his own eyes as he nodded in return. Blaine's grin widened as he snuck up on his sister.

With a final pounce Blaine climbed the back of the sofa in a swift jump to land beside Rachel where she had her back turned and quickly threw his hands over her eyes. She let out a shriek that sent both Kurt and Mercedes into fits of giggles as Rachel flailed under her brother's hands. She finally prised her face free of Blaine's grasp - Blaine, who was practically wetting his pants at her reaction he was laughing so hard - and scowled at him.

"_Mean"_ she glared, signing at him.

"What? You act like _you're_ totally innocent and _I'm_ the big meanie." Blaine laughed as he bounced slightly on the sofa beside her getting more comfortable.

"_Oh god what has she done?"_ Kurt asked, his expression incredulous as to what on earth Rachel might do.

"Oh, you know, jump on me to wake me up, hide my art things, sit on me. You know, the usual." Blaine shrugged.

"_Oh like you never do anything to retaliate."_ Rachel waved away as she checked her facemask was still okay and hadn't smudged.

"See, you used the word 'retaliate', implying I didn't make the first move Rachie" Blaine smiled.

"He has a point there, Rach," Kurt smirked slightly. Rachel then directed her glare his way at that and he recoiled slightly.

"_Fine. I'm getting food."_ She huffed, standing and walking off, pausing in front of the mirror on the fire mantelpiece to check her facemask wasn't smudged before finally reaching the kitchen.

"Wow, that went well," Blaine sighed, biting his lip and getting up to follow her. "Better get onto damage control,"

Kurt watched Blaine go with a sad look in his eyes that Mercedes didn't miss, biting his lip as Mercedes sent him a look.

"What?" he asked.

"I can see it you know. The way you look at him. It's like you want to just hug him and never let anything hurt him." She said gently, stretching her legs out into Rachel's vacated space.

"I..."

"Sam looks at Stevie and Stacey the same way," she elaborated, sending him a soft smile as she sank a little into the cushions.

"I just... I feel like he needs someone other than Rachel, you know? Someone who cares as much as she does, but isn't _her_. Because god knows how annoying she can get,"

"I don't know how he puts up with her sometimes. I guess he has to, but still. If I were him, I'd regularly lock myself in my room and escape her for a good hour or so. I'm not saying at all that I hate that girl, just that she has her tendencies like we all do, just hers stick out more."

"Yeah..." was all Kurt replied with, biting the corner of his lip.

"He'll be okay Kurt," Mercedes smiled softly at him.

"I know. I'll make sure of that," he said dismissively, as if it was stupid that he wouldn't. Mercedes's smile turned to a grin as Kurt realised what he might have accidentally implied but Rachel returned before he could backpedal and announced that they should get comfy and prepare to start on their first movie, whichever it would be from their large selection.

* * *

><p>"Anyone else want a drink whilst I'm up?" Kurt asked, stretching his legs and wincing as they clicked loudly from being curled up for so long.<p>

"Nah, I'm good," said Mercedes as she bit her straw absent-mindedly, sipping a little at her soda.

"Me too. I'm fine." Rachel waved away as she stood to shove in the next DVD in its player.

"Just me then. Hey Rach, what happened to Blaine? He disappeared on us," Kurt asked.

"Not sure. He said he was gonna let us watch our film in peace or something. I can't remember. He might be in the utility," she waved away as she fiddled with the disk drawer.

"Okay, helpful," Kurt said sarcastically as he headed for the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Rachel as he went. Kurt decided to find Blaine before grabbing his drink and so after noting he wasn't in the kitchen Kurt wandered through the room and into the hall, treading lightly up the stairs to see if Blaine was in his room. The door was open to Blaine's room but there was no Blaine in sight. Puzzled, Kurt kept looking.

Blaine wasn't in the basement 'playroom' (aka, the room Rachel used for performing on their mini stage complete with piano and Blaine used apparently for boxing due to the punch bag in the back corner), nor was he in the dining room or the study. Kurt was starting to think Blaine had vanished but then he remembered Rachel's odd comment about the utility and so headed through the kitchen to the door to the right of the pantry door. Kurt opened he utility room door slowly, but sure enough, there sat Blaine.

He had his eyes closed peacefully and almost looked asleep except for the fact he was tapping gentle rhythms against his crossed knees. He was leaning his head back against the running washing machine; it's whirring paired with the tumble drier beside it filling the room. Kurt smiled sadly and moved over to sit beside Blaine. Blaine, aware of his presence, picked up a hand and waved softly in greeting. Kurt felt like waving back but with Blaine's eyes closed it would be a redundant gesture. Instead, Kurt leant back against the churning tumble drier, letting his head rest back to feel the vibrations and his shoulder rest gently against Blaine's.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, a small smile in his voice. Kurt pulled his head back a little and narrowed his eyes, tilting his head as he tried to figure out how Blaine knew it was him. Blaine just laughed. "I'm guessing you're not Mercedes anyway. I know you're not Rachel because if Rachel finds me in here she always grabs my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. I'm not really sure how Mercedes would act. Maybe she'd go find Rach and ask if I was okay instead of coming in here to sit with me. I'm guessing."

Kurt let out a small laugh, more a soundless snort of breath out his nose in disbelief as he leant back into Blaine's shoulder. It felt like such a natural thing to do, to just sit with Blaine.

"Also Rachel's shoulder is at like... this height," Blaine smiled, lifting a hand to mark on his shoulder how much lower Rachel's would have been compared to Kurt's. Kurt giggled lightly at that and Blaine peeked open his left eye to glance up at Kurt. "Hi," Blaine smiled.

"Hello" Kurt mouthed. "You can lean your head on my shoulder if you want to. It's probably a better height than Rachel's,"

"Thank you," Blaine mouthed back with a smile and a gentle blush, leaning into Kurt's side and resting his head on Kurt shoulder that was at the perfect height.

_-Odd place to sit, if you don't mind me asking._ Kurt signed awkwardly, having to think hard to position his hands so Blaine could see them from the right view.

"What? You don't like it in here?" Blaine teased aloud this time, causing Kurt to shake gently with his laugh that he tried to keep silent.

_-It's not my idea of the perfect place to sit. I'd get a numb ass after a while,_

"Who taught you the swear words?"Blaine teased.

_-My aunt. She taught me then when I was 14 but told me never to use them in public, only around her. She wanted us to have something silly that we could giggle about together. This was shortly after I told her I was almost sure I was gay. There was a school dance coming up and she asked me if I had my eye on a girl and I told her I didn't like any girls. I was scared but I told her I liked boys the way we're meant to like girls and she hugged me. She told me she was proud of me for telling her and that in return she'd let me know the naughty rude words so we could be 'adults' together because I was such a grown up for telling her. I think she just wanted to let me have somewhere to feel like I didn't need to hide. Like, somewhere where I didn't need to watch what I was saying, you know? So I didn't have to keep my mouth shut about a crush I might have because it would give away that I didn't like girls and I could also not have to worry about swearing in front of my dad, something I still won't do. I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to swear in front of him. Maybe when I'm a proper adult one day and he does about the football or something, then I'll swear as well about something that's annoying me. You can totally judge me for that as well because it's stupid and I know it._

"It's not stupid Kurt. It sounds like a lot of fun, having a relationship like that with your aunt. She sounds nice."

_-She is. I don't get to see her much now though because she moved away to live closer to her kids in C-o-l-u-m-b-u-s. I should really learn place names in sign. That might help one day._

"One day," Blaine smiled.

_-You never explained why you sit here_ Kurt signed, feeling like he was intruding asking this as it seemed like a personal thing.

"It's not comfy, I know. But I can feel here," Blaine explained. He sat up and uncurled his legs, stretching them out straight and slumping down the machine behind him slightly. "The vibrations. It's the closest thing I have to hearing. I mean, occasionally Rachel will sing for me. She'll let me rest my hand over her vocal chords so I can feel it. Or she'll play the piano that's in the basement and I'll lie on top of it to feel it beneath me. But here is easiest. It's mad, yes. But it's nice. I can't remember what the machine used to sound like, not really. Just that it whined a lot and annoyed Rachel and Dad. But I can tell it's making a noise and I can feel it too. It makes me remember sounds, in a way. Sometimes when I sit here my brain will play me the memory of a concert we went to when me and Rach were young, and the bass made me feel like my entire body was jumping to the beat. Or the time we went ice skating and crashed into each other and burst into giggles and couldn't stop laughing for ages so we just lay in a pile on the ice getting soaked but shaking with laughter because we didn't care. That's what I like about this place. It's my place."

_-That sounds really deep. You should write these sorts of things down. Make a book of m-e-m-o-i-r-s or something. I never thought I'd need to sign that._ Kurt signed, wondering absently what the sign for 'memoirs' really was.

"You're just saying that." Blaine blushed, shaking his head bashfully.

_-Try me_ Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed and blushed further. _-Actually, can I try something? _Kurt asked suddenly, an idea popping into his head.

"Sure." Blaine shrugged. Kurt stood and held out a hand that Blaine took, a look of puzzlement in his eyes as he pulled himself upright.

_-I want to sing for you._ Kurt signed after Blaine had let go of his hand.

"You don't have to do that," Blaine said softly but Kurt shook his head.

_-I want to. If you'll let me._ He insisted. Blaine nodded gently, his eyes shining with emotion and Kurt could tell from that look alone that he was truly touched at Kurt's suggestion. Kurt held out a hand and Blaine took it gently, letting Kurt rest his hand gently over his lower neck where his vocal chords hid. Kurt kept his hand over Blaine's and linked their other free hands together too before starting the first song that came into his head.

"Weep for yourself, my man, you'll never be what is in your heart.  
>Weep little lion man, you're not as brave as you were at the start.<br>Rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left.  
>Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head."<p>

Kurt pulled Blaine in closer so that Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest, Kurt letting his eyes drift shut as he continued singing.

"But it was not your fault but mine,  
>And it was your heart on the line,<br>I really fucked it up this time,  
>Didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear?"<p>

Kurt skipped the music section between verses in favour if diving straight into the next one. He decided he couldn't even try and hum the complicated string section that was classic Mumford and Sons style.

"Tremble for yourself, my man,  
>You know that you have seen this all before.<br>Tremble, little lion man,  
>You'll never settle any of your scores.<br>Your grace is wasted in your face,  
>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<br>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck

But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really fucked it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<p>

But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really fucked it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>Didn't I, my dear?"

Kurt hummed a little through the harmonized section in the middle, swaying gently to the beat without realizing and pulling Blaine subconsciously closer, letting go of Blaine's hand to rest his palm on Blaine's back. Blaine felt like he was melting into Kurt's arms, his brain having a hard time in debating whether he should keep his eyes open to gaze up at Kurt forever or to close them and just enjoy being in Kurt's arms. In the end he settled for keeping them open and gazing up at the way the muscles of Kurt's neck moved under his fingers as his jaw formed the words he couldn't hear. Their bodies moved together in a secret slow dance, hips swaying slightly but hearts beating as one as Kurt reached the final chorus.

"But it was not your fault but mine,  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really fucked it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<p>

But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>I really fucked it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>Didn't I, my dear...?"

Kurt kept his eyes closed for a moment longer as the song's final note disappeared into thin air before opening them once more to sneak a peek at Blaine. When he saw Blaine was gazing up with a look of awe and admiration he blushed and averted his gaze.

"You're good," Blaine whispered. Kurt blushed deeper and shook his head. "You are. Rach taught me about how to feel music. She wanted me to help her really, but she helped me learn to feel when she hit a crap note. You didn't hit any. You're good Kurt. I have no idea what that song was about, but it was good," Blaine smiled, lifting his head slightly from Kurt's chest.

"Too high," Kurt mouthed, shaking his head sadly and miming with his hand that had rested just below Blaine's shoulder blades and pointing upwards.

"Okay, so you're tall. Who cares?" Blaine smiled, causing Kurt to laugh silently with his nose scrunching up and his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You don't laugh like you used to." Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowing into an almost continuous line. Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion before Blaine elaborated. "You don't laugh out loud." He said, motioning to his hand that he still had resting gently on Kurt's lower neck/collar bone.

"It's not fair to you." Kurt mouthed. Blaine pulled back further to get a better view of Kurt's lips to read them but instead Kurt reluctantly withdrew his hands from around Blaine to sign to him.

_-I don't like that it's not fair to you. I get to hear your laugh and yet I can't return the favour I guess. I just... it's unfair. Lots of things are, but this just makes me feel like I'm actually making things a tiny bit less unfair. Does that even make sense?_

_-Yes_ Blaine signed, breath caught in his throat and hands shaking. _Of course it made sense; everything Kurt does makes sense. He's always so selfless and kind._ Blaine thought. _-You don't have to though. Just for me. It silly for you to change even just a little bit for me._

_Oh you've no idea how much I'd do for you, you adorable fuzzball, _Kurt thought.

_-More silly than us sitting in your u-t-i-l-i-t-y room and not watching the movie that Rachel and Mercedes are probably watching without us? _He signed instead, a cheeky smile on his face. Blaine let out a laugh and signed back.

_-Yes. More so than that even._

_-Well how about we stop being silly and go watch that movie anyway? _Kurt suggested, offering a hand out theatrically to Blaine where they stood.

_-Only if I get to use my favourite pillow,_ Blaine smirked.

_-You have a favourite pillow? _Kurt asked, intrigued.

_-Yes. You._ Blaine smirked again, a cheeky glint in his eyes that caused Kurt to giggle aloud, but smile as Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's and Kurt led the younger boy out of the small utility room and back into the living room to join with the girls...

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the early hours of Saturday morning, dappled moonlight breaking gently through the gap in the curtains, knowing only that he was lying on something that was most definitely <strong>not<strong> a cushion.

He groaned and reached under his back with his right hand as he rolled onto his side and reached back to retrieve what turned out to be the DVD player's remote control. He threw it away onto another cluster of pillows nearby and flopped back to lie back and stare at the ceiling.

_That dream was so good. I can't even remember what it was but it was __**good**__._ He huffed silently. He gazed upwards, past his outstretched left hand and took in the scene around him through the darkness.

Rachel was curled into a ball under a thick blanket at one end of the smaller loveseat whilst Mercedes had her legs stretched out over the entire 3-seater couch beside it. Kurt's own legs were tangled up in blankets as he lay on the thick coating of cushions that covered the floor. Blaine was curled into a ball too, also lying on the floor but he had let one of his arms reach out across the cushions, his fingers just inches from Kurt's own outstretched hand. Kurt smiled at the small boy and how much smaller he seemed when he slept so curled up. He reached out those extra few inches, shifting his body on the cushions to get comfy again within reach of Blaine and tangling their fingers together. A small smile spread over Blaine's cheeks as he squeezed Kurt's fingers in his sleep, shifting slightly and drawing slightly closer. Kurt couldn't repress his own smile at the sight, the peaceful bliss of his expression.

Closing his eyes, Kurt felt slumber pulling him back under when the unwelcome arrival of a song in his mind made him more awake than he wished to be. He almost grumbled in annoyance as he struggled to remember any of the words to the melody running circles in his head.

_If... no wait, how does it go?_

_If 'Happy Ever After's did exist,  
>I bet they'd never picture them like this?<br>... Something about fairy tales... Oh who cares? I'll just make it up._

_If 'Happy Ever After's did exist,  
>I bet they'd never picture them like this.<br>Of all these fairy tales that we have seen,  
>You are the only one for me, my dream...?<em>

_Hey that's not half bad. Hm..._

Kurt looked back at form that was the tiny ball of Blaine close by, at their intertwined fingers and Blaine's smile, and smiled to himself once more.

_If Happy Ever After's do exist,  
>You've no idea how much you deserve it,<br>All of these fairy tales just aren't worth it,  
>'Cause they don't know what we've got: we'll make it.<em>

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus! Now with artwork for the HP marathon a couple of chapters back here - (Just get rid of the spaces)<strong>  
><em>

theinvisibleteen . tumblr post / 27693307316 / calledoutinthedark


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! It's true, you're not seeing things, I have actually updated this fic! I've had this chapter half written for literally months and I found it again and finished it for you guys because there were new comments on it and I'm SORRY okay I didn't mean to forget I just have a busy life full of many many exams and other stressful things so I really really hope you like this!**

**Much love to all that reviewed xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

As Kurt awoke slowly, he screwed his eyes shut tight against the light that tried to seep in through the gap in the curtains. He felt warm and safe and _oh _so comfortable but he knew he had to get up soon. He breathed in deeply and his heart fluttered at the sweet, warm and one-of-a-kind scent he inhaled. Eyes fluttering open, he realised what it was. Or rather _who_ is was. Blaine was curled up in a ball in his arms, his back pressed to Kurt's chest as he slept, their fingers gently intertwined over Blaine's middle.

Kurt so badly wanted to go back to sleep. To just stay with Blaine safe in his arms and never move. But apparently the world was against him. He really needed to use the bathroom, his stomach was growling at him for breakfast -or lunch, whichever it was closest to- and he surely needed to find his make up bag and complete his skin care routine. Sighing gently, he slowly extracted himself from being tangled with Blaine, his heart breaking a little at Blaine's tiny whimper as he removed his hand from Blaine's. When he was eventually free and sitting upright he found a blanket from nearby that he must've kicked away in the night and tucked Blaine in, watching a small smile form on his face as he snuggled into the warmth, before standing and heading for the downstairs bathroom...

* * *

><p><em>No... I was so comfy and warm and that dream was so happy. Why do I have to wake up? <em>Blaine asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he opened them.

_How did I get over here?_ Blaine asked himself as he realised he was at good 4 feet from where he'd laid down to sleep last night. _How did I get this blanket too?_ he added as he rolled onto his back but found his feet twisted up in fabric. He slipped his arms out from under the thick blanket and - feeling them click softly from being curled up so tight all night - extended them into the empty space, expecting the floor space around him to be cold but finding a warm patch to one side of him. Thinking as hard as his sleep-addled brain would allow, he figured someone must have gotten up already from having slept there. The delicious smell of cooking that floated into the room confirmed as much and Blaine sat up, eager for breakfast. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders as he stood walking slowly to the kitchen and hugging the blanket closer to stay warm.

The sight of Kurt greeted Blaine as he entered the kitchen, the taller boy standing over the stovetop and concentrating as he flipped a pancake. Blaine smiled slightly at the sight of the boy's sleep-mussed hair as he shuffled over towards the breakfast bar. Kurt turned slightly at the noise of Blaine pulling out a chair and sent him a smile.

_-Hey sleepy head_, he signed before picking up the pan and shaking the pancake onto a plate.

"Morning," Blaine smiled in response. "You didn't have to make breakfast you know,"

Kurt just shrugged. _-I enjoy cooking. Plus pancakes are one of my special dishes,_ he added with a smile.

Kurt returned his concentration to the pancakes and left Blaine's head to spin with questions.

_So it was totally Kurt who slept on the floor next to me right? Because it's not like mom would've been the one sleeping next to me on the floor right? Oh god how did I end up next to Kurt? We were so far apart I swear when I fell asleep. Oh god is that why he got up early, because I like, woke him up by squishing him or something? Oh my god what happened? I'm such an idiot. I managed to turn falling asleep into something stupid._

_-You okay there?_

Kurt's signing and a plate of pancakes placed in front of him awoke Blaine from his internal panic attack. Starting back into the present, he rubbed at his face sleepily, momentarily hiding his face as he schooled it into a somewhat less panicked expression.

"Yeah, just... not entirely awake yet," he shrugged. Kurt gave him a look that said he wasn't entirely convinced but he was willing to play along as he returned to his pan and poured another dollop of batter into it to cook. Blaine took a deep steadying breath before deciding to start on his pancakes, taking a bite and finding himself unable to contain his moan.

"Oh my god these are freaking amazing," he said through his mouthful, covering his mouth with his hand as Kurt turned around and shook with his giggles, turning faintly pink. "How...? Please let these also be vegan friendly so Rachel can't make up excuses for why I shouldn't try and make these everyday,"

_-Of course they are. Do you think I would make them for a sleepover breakfast here if they weren't?_

"You're amazing. These are amazing. Am I actually awake or are these like, dream pancakes?" Blaine asked as he shovelled another forkful of pancake into his mouth and bit back a second moan.

_-They're definitely real, but I'd be interesting to know what dream pancakes were,_ Kurt teased, a glint in his eyes as he flipped the pancake he was making, his cheeks a faint pink again at Blaine's compliment.

"I don't know. I'm not awake enough to be held accountable for the trash I say this early on the weekend." Blaine laughed, his earlier panic completely gone and replaced with a comfortable sense of ease.

Blaine was alerted to the presence of his sister then as Rachel pushed his blankets aside enough to get her feet under the breakfast bar before signing and saying "_What rubbish have you been saying that you shouldn't be held accountable for?_"

"_I think Blaine might be in love with my pancake making skills,_" Kurt informed Rachel as he leaned against the counter for a moment before shaking the pan slightly to stop anything sticking too badly. There was a gleam in his eyes somewhere between smugness and pride as Blaine looked up at the older boy, biting back the urge to stick his tongue out at him due to the fact it was probably currently covered in half-eaten pancake. _I think I'm falling in love with __**you**__ actually, but that's beside the point because you don't know._

"_Well so long as you actually give me the recipe someday,_" Rachel said with a pointed look at Kurt that only Rachel Berry could muster this early in the morning. "_Then I don't think I have any complaints."_

"_You're not still sore about that are you?"_ Kurt asked as he turned to flip the currently cooking pancake, sending a secret smile in Blaine's direction.

"_Of course I am_!_ They're amazing and I want to know the secret_!" Rachel huffed, resting her chin on her balled fists once she'd stopped using them to sign.

"_It's a family recipe, Rachel._" Kurt said, though he signed her name as her nickname the 'witch' which caused Blaine to stifle his laughter as best he could by pursing his lips tight.

"Maybe you'll just have to persuade Kurt to marry you then, Rach," came a sleepy Mercedes's interjection from the doorway. Kurt looked up at the sound of her voice and motioned to Blaine that she was there. The younger boy turned to wave and mumble 'Good morning' at her as she plopped into a seat, before turning to face Kurt once more where the older boy signed what she'd said to him. Blaine held back his snort of laughter at her words.

"Maybe, but I think I'll stick with men thanks_."_ Kurt laughed as he plated Rachel's pancake, signing his words quickly to Blaine before starting up a third for Mercedes.

The four of them spent the majority of the morning continuing their banter whilst watching yet another movie - Hairspray. Rachel would pull the rest to their feet at every new song, Blaine reluctantly, Kurt with a roll of his eyes, and Mercedes with a carefree laugh at Rachel's dancing.

"I feel like I need a big puffy skirt; something really sixties-esque with petticoats and everything," Rachel commented as she spun on the spot, letting her arms fly out around her.

"Well I'm pretty sure your pyjamas aren't exactly sixties dress Rach, so maybe we should get dressed?" suggested Mercedes, bumping hips with her.

"_Why don't you let me near your wardrobe Rachel? Let me throw out those hideous animal sweaters of yours_" Kurt pleaded with her, pout on his lips. Rachel glared in response and twirled a laughing Blaine in his direction.

"Please do, Rach, those things are terrible. Even _I_ dress better than you," Blaine laughed as he linked arms with Kurt as they continued spinning.

"_Says the boy who wore bowties_," Rachel complained, her hand falling to rest angrily on her hip once she'd finished signing.

"_You wear bowties_?" Kurt asked, somewhere between curious and finding the idea of Blaine in a bowtie adorable.

"Now you've done it," Mercedes sighed as the look Blaine sent Rachel wasn't the slightest bit playful anymore.

"Not in a long while." Blaine all but spat at her. "I used to, just like how I used to gel my stupid hair and actually wear something decent. I used to care about how people saw me. I used to have a plan for my future and I used to do everything I could to get myself there. Now look at me," Blaine's temper ebbed away at his last words, eyes shining with unshed tears as he fled the room before Rachel could grab his hand.

The room fell silent in Blaine's absence, the voices of the still-playing movie the only sound in the house. All eyes fell on Rachel.

"Okay I didn't mean it like that, okay?" she backpedalled instantly at Kurt and Mercedes' judging expressions. "I only meant how he used to look so adorable like he was still-"

"I'll go," Kurt said, cutting her off and moving past her and out through the doorway. He climbed the stairs gently, poking his head tentatively through Blaine's ajar bedroom door to see the boy curled up on his bed, his body shaking with his sobs as he cried quietly. He looked so _young_, Kurt thought as he moved gently into the room. He stopped and retreated back to the doorway though at a thought of his first trip to the AnderBerry house...

* * *

><p><strong>*Back in the first year of Glee club, Kurt's sophomore year*<strong>

_The AnderBerry house had him dazed, impressed and thinking that Rachel took performing way, way, **way** too seriously. After the visit to the basement stage his suspicions were confirmed in that Rachel was barely sane. They - Rachel, Mercedes and himself - had just decided to head upstairs to see her room and watch a DVD. Kurt trailed last behind the two girls as they traipsed up the stairs, taking in the upstairs interior for the first time. He noted that the artwork on the walls looked pretty good though he couldn't tell who it was by at just a passing glance, and decided he'd probably ask Rachel later._

_As they passed an open door Rachel stopped and doubled back to poke her head through the doorway. She flicked the lights off then back on again, off and on again, and a laugh emanated from somewhere inside the room._

"_Who's that?" Mercedes asked as she poked her head in the door too to catch a glimpse of its occupant. Kurt too followed suit and spotted a boy, probably only a year or two younger than themselves, sitting at a desk drawing with a computer on in front of him showing a large picture that he was clearly trying to draw. Kurt entertained the idea that maybe it was his art on the walls, and decided he'd definitely ask later._

"_My little brother," Rachel answered with a smile as she continued on along the hall to her own room..._

* * *

><p>Kurt flicked the lights on and off, on and off in what he now realised was a gesture to replace knocking on the door.<p>

"Go 'way Rachel," Blaine managed between his hiccupping sobs. Kurt sighed gently at the younger boy but moved into the room, sitting gently on the unoccupied side of the bed and scooting up to sit beside Blaine.

"Please Rach," Blaine whined and Kurt slid his hand over to curl around where Blaine's sat on the bed. He linked their fingers and curled up behind Blaine, wrapping his body protectively around him despite the younger boy's shaking sobs.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously. The boy in question squeezed their linked fingers in a comforting gesture, but Blaine curled further in on himself.

"I d-don't want you to s-see me like this." He mumbled into the sheets, but Kurt shook his head, pulling Blaine back into his arms at the reappearance of his stutter.

_No,_ Kurt thought. _You're so silly sometimes, Blaine. I don't care if you've been crying. You're beautiful. I just wish you'd know I saw you that way._

Kurt pressed a kiss into Blaine's curls, holding him close as Blaine shuffled on the bed for a moment before turning over and curling up against Kurt's chest. His tears began to seep through Kurt's shirt but the elder boy didn't care, instead he simply rubbed circles into Blaine's shoulder and held him close until his tears subsided. When they finally did, he tilted Blaine's head up to face him, a finger under his chin until Blaine's red-rimmed and puffy eyes reluctantly met his own as they lay side by side on the younger boy's bed.

"Can you read my lips okay like this?" he asked, mouthing the words instead of saying them. Blaine wiped his eyes on the back of his hand but nodded, sniffing slightly.

"Y-you don't have t-to n-not _say_ it jus', jus' cause of me," Blaine sniffled, gesturing slightly with the hand that was still lying on Kurt's chest and clearly couldn't feel any vibrations from sound.

"You're the only one I'm talking to, Blaine. These words are meant for your eyes and no one else's ears, okay?" Kurt continued mouthing slowly.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears again, though this time there was a faint disbelieving smile on his lips. But he nodded, the movement causing a single tear to make its streak for freedom down his cheek until Kurt wiped it gently away with his thumb.

"Good. Blaine, don't you listen to Rachel. Don't you listen to anyone who tries to dig at you. Rachel was just being stupid and out of line. You are so much better than you think you are, Blaine. You are amazing, talented, friendly, quirky, attractive-"

"Attractive?" Blaine echoed, out loud. Kurt paled for a moment as he realised what he'd just let slip before turning beet red and shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Do you... do you really think that?" Blaine asked, his tone shy and vulnerable but hopeful.

Kurt bit his lip and closed his eyes but nodded.

He held his breath as he awaited Blaine's reaction - _he wouldn't run away or anything would he? God please say he doesn't hate me _- and found himself startled as he felt Blaine had closed the gap between them and pressed his lips softly of Kurt's. He drew in a long surprised almost-gasp through his nose as his eyes flew open to confirm it, that he wasn't making it up, that Blaine was _kissing him! _and at the sight of Blaine so close, with his still slightly red eyes closed blissfully, Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes flutter closed and his hand move automatically to cup Blaine's jaw, to keep him there, to pull him closer, to deepen their kiss. Blaine let out a tiny little moan before pressing back and deepening their kiss even more. After a moment they had to draw back for air, and Kurt gazed into Blaine's startlingly hazel eyes from closer than he'd ever had the privilege to before. He huffed out a small laugh, resting their foreheads together, unable to keep the smile from his face as his thumb traced back and forth across Blaine's cheek again.

"How long have you...?" Kurt asked, drawing back fair enough so that Blaine could see his lips properly to read them but then finding himself unable to finish his own sentence.

"Since... since we met maybe? Met properly this year anyway." Blaine blushed, his voice barely above a whiser as if speaking louder would shatter the moment. "I had a crush on you when we first met anyway and it sort of... became less superficial the more time I spent with you."

"How are you so perfect?" Kurt mumbled, mostly asking himself but enjoying the way Blaine's blush deepened. Kurt leaned in and kissed him again though, and Blaine seemed less bothered about the colour of his cheeks from that moment on.


End file.
